Ascension
by Wildfurion
Summary: In a world threatened by rising darkness, Ash Ketchum has a fateful meeting with a shy Dratini. With his new partner by his side, he heads out on a journey not only to be the very best- but to keep his home Region, and the world itself, from ending.
1. Chapter 1- Origins

**Ascension Chapter 1- Origins.**

**A/N: Hey there, guys, Wildfurion here. For those who have read my first try at Outlaw, it's been quite a long time since I published on this site- mostly because Med School kept f*cking me in the ass with all those exams and hospital work.**

**So, Outlaw is cancelled- and I reseted the template back to what it was supposed to be. Still, this story will follow much of the OUTLAW line- just changed the starter for a Dratini.**

**Basically, the point of this story is: you can't be Good in a world taken by Evil, unless you have a death wish. Taking this into consideration, I've done my best to create a lore in which Ash has to become quite a bit of a criminal in order to stop the rising threat of Team Rocket.**

**Yet again, I'll say I really tried my best to write this chapter; the amount of research I've had to do on the topic was gigantic- and yeah, thank you Bulbapedia, you've helped me a lot- and I had to actually replay both Fire Red and Pokémon OUTLAW in order to build the "skeleton" for this fic. **

**This time, I also proofread the whole story about two times- so make sure to report any mistakes on the reviews.**

**Wildfurion**

* * *

_"There's no sense in going out of your way just to get somebody to like you." — __Ash_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. I only own this fanfic._

* * *

_**Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

As usual, he coudn't sleep for very long that night.

While the very first beams of the morning sun's warm light snuck their way through the jalousies of his room, Champ in the Making Ash Ketchum dropped the last of his shirts into the small bag- making sure to select the right storage compartment before the piece of clothing was dissolved into billions of particles. "Shirts- checked."

Not that he really needed to do so in the first place. After all, he did spend the entirety of the previous week packing up for his long-awaited journey. Clothes, water bottles, fresh, imperishable supplies, a sleeping bag and medicine- everything was ready, now there was only one thing left…

Ash walked up to where the white, Premier Ball laid- on the nightstand right by the boy's bed. It had been a gift from his mother for his long waited tenth birthday and, today, he was going to use it- together with his old, carbon fiber fishing rod- to catch his very first Pokémon.

To say he'd been waiting for this moment would be a huge understatement.

Winning the Pokémon League- that had always been Ash's dream. Ever since he began understanding the world around him, the boy would watch trainers from Kanto and beyond battling on TV. He'd watched all of Lance's battles, especially those against members of Kanto's Elite Four; he'd seen Lorelei defeat Pryce, claiming the latter's place as a member of the prestigious group; he'd seen Bruno, crushing even the strongest challengers with his powerful Fighting types…

All of this made Ash want to become like- and eventually, surpass- them. He wanted to build his own legend as a trainer; no, as a Pokémon Master!

Having changed from his pajamas into his usual red jacket, an extremely excited Ash slides down the stairs' polished handrail- landing on the ground floor with a small pirouette. From her wooden perch by the living room's large window, Rainbow- his mother's Pidgeot- chirps out a greeting. The large, old flying type had actually been his mother's starter- back when she was about the same age as him.

"Good morning to you too, Rainbow." The boy replies with one of his rare smiles, petting the Pidgeot's crest and making the bird chirp in delight. After pouring some grains into Rainbow's food bowl, Ash then grabs his black fishing rod before heading out, making the least noise possible. 'Don't want mother to wake up this early.'

With the last winds of Winter long gone, the climate in southern Kanto has returned to its usual bland temperatures and refreshing, humid sea breezes. Verdant, luxurious grass had quickly grown over the formerly frozen earth- adding even more color to Pallet's idyllic landscape; practically ripped off a classic book's pages.

Heading out through the back door of his house, Ash calmly walks down a narrow, silent trail of dust into the forest east of Pallet- his Pokéball hitting against his hips with every step he took. He could make his way through the forest with closed eyes, so used he already was to it.

After all, that had been his favorite place since he was a little boy. Calm and silent, just like him.

About twenty to thirty minutes later, Ketchum finally reaches his secret spot; a large clearing so close to the angry sea of Cinnabar, he could hear the sound of the waves- endlessly hitting the beach's ruble. A small, briny lagoon dominated the glade- its surface; the thin, chilly mist hovering over its surface adding an air of mystery to the whole place…

Climbing up a particularly large, volcanic rock, Ash crouches down at its edge- silently observing the lagoon's peaceful surface for a few minutes, before finally getting to work.

'Let's see…Nanab Berry?' Choosing his best and most expensive bait, Ash knots the hook to the nylon of his line before piercing the fleshy pink berry into one of the metal's points. A swift movement of his thin arms, and the hook is sent flying into the water, landing with a thud. 'Now, we wait…'

Ketchum couldn't really recall the first time he'd gone fishing, though he sure enjoyed the activity. Not only was it a way for him to isolate himself in peace and silence, but it provided him with the ideal environment for his studies. No wonder he did so well in school.

He'd already gone through thirty pages of his book- titled _Textbook of Dragon type Anatom_y, by Cedric Juniper- when he finally got a bite. Quickly setting the massive book aside, Ash pulls on the rod with care not to scare the Pokémon off- turning on the heel to pull it closer.

To be honest, Ash expected a Seadra, the evolved form of Horsea, since those usually laid their eggs in the area. Maybe a Goldeen or Magikarp- though immensely large ones, considering the strength with which the Pokémon tried to pull him- either way, the boy never expected the excited shiver that ran up his spine, as the struggling fish finally emerges…

For a very long time, Dratini- and their coveted evolutionary line- had been considered little more than myths, that is, until a small colony of them was found deep within the lakes of Blackthorn City, in Johto. Beautiful and with potential to become immensely powerful, those serpentine Dragon type Pokémon had been desired by almost every trainer in the region- though only a select few actually had ever seen one in person.

Thus, he'd never expect to find one less than a mile from his house- in the very limits of the picturesque Pallet town! Salty water ran down its long, serpentine body, making the Dragon type practically shine in the early sunlight as it struggles against the hook's grip.

Having studied the Dragon type thoroughly- in part due to Professor Oak, in part for his admiration of the Champion, the Dragon Master Lance- Ash could immediately tell it was a female, due to the noticeably longer fins and slender neck. What caught his attention, though, were her scales; they were probably the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, being of an exquisite pearl pink color. 'Whoa! I've never seen a Dratini like this in the books…'

And it was then that he decided, he was going to catch that Dratini.

The Pokémon fights even more fiercely against the hook, pulling on the line with the full strength of her weight; she then tries to attack him with an attack Ash recognizes as Twister, though her erratic movement makes her miss. For a moment, Ash considers letting go, yet the boy's quick thought kicks in, and the boy holds on- allowing the berry to take its effect.

It doesn't take long for Dratini to tire, as the Nanab Berry takes its known tiring effect on the body. Sending a last Twister- which looked more like a breeze now- in Ash's direction, the Dragon type collapses onto the water, completely exhausted.

It was finally the time for the capture.

"Pokéball, go!" With excitement to the skin, Ash tosses the white Premier Ball at the tired Pokémon. By the time the device touches Dratini's white snout, Ash is already in the water- swimming at unbelievable speed as the Pokéball shakes three times, before letting out a loud click. 'Yes! I caught Dratini!'

Once he's back to the shore- with Dratini's Pokéball in hand- it takes Ash a few minutes to get over his excitement; the boy taking long breathes as the fatigue finally kicks in. After he calms down, he calmly taps the release button- letting his new partner out onto the white sands of the beach.

"Hey!" Ash has barely the time to dodge, as the pink Dratini attacks with a slam of her tail as soon as she materializes. "Wait, Dratini! I'm not here to harm you!"

The Dragon type seems to understand his words, as she stops charging yet another Twister to glare back at him- clearly furious at the one who dared to capture her. Raising up his hands to show he truly meant no harm, Ash then continues- this time in his usual tone. "Easy there, girl. My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

Dratini eyes him warily, yet gives him a hesitant nod. Though it's clear the Pokémon did not trust him, at least she wasn't going to attack him anymore. 'Good, now I only need to convince her…'

"This is a potion." The boy explains with a small smile, showing her a small spray can. "It can help you heal and sterilize your wounds." The Pokémon, once more, gives him an understanding nod- seemed like the books were right. Dratini _did_ understand human language quite easily. "Your mouth must be hurt from the hook. I can help you, if you let me?"

For a few seconds, Dratini merely eyes him with suspicion, before finally letting out a hesitant, albeit agreeing, cry. Walking closer to the pearl-colored serpent, Ash finally notices how tall she is- standing almost a foot taller than him. "Let me see this…" Looking closely at the borders of her mouth, he can easily see the angry red scab where the hook had cut her. Dratini winces slightly, as he sprays a bit of the medicine at the cut. "There you go. It might sting for a bit, but you'll feel better soon…"

True to his words, the medicine is quick to take effect and- in a matter of seconds- the small cut is completely closed. Not a surprise, though, considering Pokémon often had impressive regenerative capacities- far superior to those of a human.

"All good?" Ash inquires with a cocked brow- one of the expressions he'd gotten from Professor Oak. When Dratini nods, he continues. "Now then, where did I stop? Oh, right, my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum, but you can call me Red. I'm ten years old, and my dream is to- one day- be the Champion of Indigo..."

He then proceeds to tell Dratini a bit more about himself: his family, his interests and his dreams. He tells her about life at Pallet Town, which was mostly monotonous, yet still great. Dratini's eyes glint with particular interest when he mentions Professor Oak's Dragonite.

The sun was already up in the sky when Ash was done telling his story. At this point, both Ash and Dratini had taken shelter under the shadow of an old elm.

"So…" the Ketchum started, trying hard to maintain his calm. That was the moment he'd been waiting for- the moment he finally got his starter. He couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved. "Do you want to be my partner, Dratini?"

For a long moment, Dratini merely stared back at him with its violet eyes- judging him. And then, much to Ash's shock, she nodded.

"For real?!" Dratini gives him another nod, this time letting out an agreeing cry. "Thank you so much, Dratini, I promise I won't let you down! Now, do you want a nickname?"

This time, Dratini pokes him on the forehead with her small white snout.

"Well then, what about…" Pondering his options with care, Ash's mind runs through every possible nickname he can think of. After a few seconds of silent musing, he finally finds one of his liking. "What about Morgan?"

The word came from the precious gemstone, Morganite, also known as the _Rosy Emerald_. While quite rare, this gem could be found in the depths of mountains such as Mount Silver. With its clear, peach-pink innocence, Morganite embodies the first pale rays of sunrise that swell up the people's hearts and warm up their souls. It represented Love.

"_Dratini~"_ Dratini lets out a pleased cry, poking him on the head once more. She clearly likes her new name!

"Then Morgan it is." Ash states with a small, satisfied, grin- slowly petting the Dragon type's slender neck. Her rose-colored scales felt surprisingly smooth, almost like silk, against the skin of his palm, though Ash knew how tough they could become when she evolved. "Well then, I think mother's awake by now. Let's go home?"

To say he'd gotten the big catch would be quite the euphemism. Not only had he caught his starter Pokémon; Ash had found a partner that would rise up to the top with him, a partner with the potential to be the very best.

Ash Ketchum had finally caught _his_ Dratini.

* * *

At the young age of 29, Ash Ketchum's mother- Delia Ketchum- was a very kind, beautiful woman . She was somewhat short, though gracious and slim, and liked to keep her long, light brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same as Ash's; the color of chocolate.

"Morning, mom." The boy greets while taking out his rubber boots- which he used for fishing- as he walks in through the back door. A sweet, tantalizing smell Ash recognizes as frying bananas fills in his nostrils the very moment he steps into the kitchen. "Sorry for being late, I was out fishing."

"Oh, good morning, Ashy!" His mother greets with a smile that could warm up an entire country. Ash knew that, before she had him, Delia had the dream of becoming a model. He had the strong impression she'd have been quite successful in the area. "I see you woke up early! Eager to catch your starter?~"

"Already did it." Ash replies in his usual serene tone, before releasing Morgan into the large kitchen. The pink Dratini materializes with the grace only her kind possess, looking around before finally landing her eyes onto a dumbfounded Delia Ketchum. "This is Morgan, I just caught her earlier this morning. Morgan, this is my mother, Delia."

"Oh my, aren't you beautiful~" Morgan lets out a delighted cry, as Ash's mother scratches her right behind the fins. "Who's the cutest Dratini in the world?" the Pokémon pokes her head against Delia's hand, preening with affection. "That's right! It's you, it's you~"

Watching the scene with amusement, Ash helps himself to a large plate of bananas- fried in bottle butter and speckled with brown sugar and cinnamon- together with donuts and a glass of black tea mixed with milk and honey. Much like everything about her, Delia Ketchum's cooking was simply divine. "Those donuts are good. Did you change batters?"

"Oh, have you noticed?" His mother inquires, still busy spoiling Dratini with her petting. "You see, I bought this really good flour from Unova the other day…"

And so, they spend the rest of breakfast talking- mostly about her work at the Restaurant, some novels she'd been reading and other stuff. At eight, however, Ash's second alarm finally rang: it was time to go. "Oh…"

Ash's mother knew this moment would eventually come; in fact, she'd known that since he was a little boy. Ash had finally turned ten- which meant he could get his license as a Pokémon trainer, allowing him to take on the Gym Leaders and- eventually- challenge Kanto's Pokémon League at the Indigo Conference. Even then, the boy couldn't help but feel a pang on his chest at his mother's teary eyes.

"My baby boy…" Ash gives in as Delia pulls him into a warm hug- planting affectionate kisses over his head. "You've grown up so fast. Now you're leaving on your own journey…"

"Do you want me to stay?" The boy calmly inquires. It was so strange, how calm he could be at certain moments- he liked to think he'd gotten that from his father, whoever he was. "I can always wait a year or two…"

"No, no. Your mother's just a bit sad, that's all, Ashy~" Delia replies with a small smile, though a thin stream of tears still cascades down her rosy cheeks. She then releases him from the crushing hug, before planting yet another kiss to his forehead. "I'm sure you'll make me proud, my boy."

She then looks at the clock: 8:20, Professor Oak was probably waiting for him.

"Now, now, look at the time. Go see the Professor, Ash, I'll be getting your bag. Do you have Morgan's Pokéball?"

"Of course…" The boy replies with a small grin, pulling out his partner's Premier Ball out of his pocket. Though it didn't differ from the common Pokéball in regards to its functioning, the fact that it had been specially made to commemorate an event added a special flavor to it. "Well then, I'll be seeing you later, mom."

A few minutes later, and Ash finds himself climbing up the grassy hill leading to Professor Oak's world-famous lab; Morgan graciously slithering by his side, her small round head right by the boy's hips.

Most of the Pokémon living in the ranch are already up and running around, including a few Growlithes- led by the Professor's immense Arcanine- and a pack of Nidoran. Pidgey and Spearow chirp from the trees beyond the wooden fence, eying the Dratini with curiosity. Not really a surprise, considering Dratini were almost as rare of a sight as the Legendary Birds.

They wouldn't be known as the "Mirage Pokémon" otherwise.

"Oh, Ash!" Surprisingly, Professor Oak is the one to answer the door. Despite the dark bags underneath his emerald eyes, the elderly researcher looks as energetic as ever- if not a bit stressed. "Come in, my boy. You're quite early today! Eager to get your starter, I see…" His eyes then land on Dratini. "Holy…"

"Good morning, Professor." Ash struggles to hold back a smug grin at the Professor's stunned expression. The elderly man eyes Dratini with eyes so wide they look like they're about to pop out of their orbs. "This is my partner, Morgan. Morgan, meet Professor Oak."

Ash's partner instantly recognizes the name as the man whose Dragonite Ash had told her about.

"Good Mew, Ash. You've got a lot to tell me." Professor Oak states, finally getting over his awe. "I've never seen a Dratini like this. Is it a boy or a girl? Where did you catch it?"

"She's a girl." The boy replies, now back to his usual calm, serious demeanor. It wouldn't do any good to his image, if he suddenly started acting as proud as Gary. "I caught her while fishing out at the lagoon, earlier this morning." He then recalls his partner, as she seemed quite bothered by Professor Oak's studying gaze. "She doesn't like meeting new people, it'll take her some time to get used to you, Professor Oak."

Indeed, for a Pokémon so gracious and beautiful, the Dratini seemed to be quite shy and wary of strangers. 'Except with mother, but then again…'

Unsurprisingly, Gary was already there when he walked in.

Gary "Blue" Oak, or as Elaine called him "the entitled asshole, was Professor Oak's grandson and a self-proclaimed genius; he was also Ash's best friend, though they had been at odds for quite some time now. The boy Ash had shared the crib with when he was a baby had now grown a few inches taller than him; his dark brown hair was kept in a long, spiky tuft, and his green eyes glowed with as much arrogance, as his cocky smirk.

"Hey there, Ashy-boy!" the youngest Oak greets with the usual cocky grin, which Ash had gotten used to at this point. Unfortunately, he was even more insufferable than before. "You're late! Had to ask your mommy to bring you up here?"

"…" Ash merely stared back at him with a plain face. Gary seemed unfazed by his reaction, however, and tried to continue with the usual teasing.

"What? Why're you staring at me? Cat got your tongue, _Red_?"

Red. It'd actually been quite a while since someone called him by his nickname- actually, Ash never really learned where that particular nickname came from. Maybe it was due to his favorite color? Or his previous obsession with Charizard? All he knew was that, one day, both Gary and Elaine- before she moved to Goldenrod, that is- started calling him Red.

It didn't help that both nicknames seemed to have acquired a more…symbolical meaning recently, at least for Gary. After all, the two colors did represent polar opposites throughout most of history.

"Hey, Gary…" Only then, did Ash notice an odd detail in the lab's main room. Over the large wooden table at the left corner, lied a pair of Pokéballs- perfectly placed so that they didn't roll out easily. The problem was, there were supposed to be _three_ Pokéballs- each of one of the rare starters Professor Oak gave out. "Why are there only two Pokéballs here?"

"Oh, so you did notice?" Gary then nods to a broken window Ash had failed to notice before. The glass seemed to have been shattered by a rock or something of the like. "Some loser actually broke in and stole one of gramps' starters. The one that was reserved to Charles Goodshow's daughter, nonetheless…"

"Which one? Squirtle? Charmander?"

"Bulbasaur." Gary replies with a snort. The theft had really ticked him off, it seems. "Not only that, but the little fucker stole some of the research data as well."

"Language, young man." Professor Oak walks into the room once more- holding a cup of boiling tea in his hand, while casually resting the other in his lab coat's pocket. "Ash, I believe you know what's going on. Don't worry, I'm sure Officer Jenny will be able to find our thief."

The Professor then looks up at the clock. "9:20 huh? She must be quite late…"

Just then, a knock makes itself heard on the lab's door. In walks a short, slender and tomboyish blond girl- she's very pretty, with her hair being the color of corn, and tightly tucked under a straw hat way too large for her head. Her eyes are of a grayish tone, and she wears a long, yellow dress- with two openings on the sides of her thighs- over a black, long-sleeved lycra blouse and shorts. Ash can't help but blush. 'She's…cute.'

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyyyy!" The girl immediately bows down to a very confused Professor Oak, apologizing louder and louder each time she does so. A small Pichu- the baby form of Pikachu- appears from under her hat, before swiftly jumping over to the girl's free shoulder. "I'm very sorry, Professor Oak! I forgot to turn on the alarms yesterday and woke up too late! Please, please don't tell Master Grey, he'll be so mad at me if he finds out that I-"

"Wow, wow." Gary cuts her short by rudely tossing a Pokéball at her. "Speak slowly. Hell, I can't get a thing of what you're saying…"

"Huh…" The almost crying girl seems confused as to how to react; covering a growing bump on her forehead with both her hands. It is then that Ash finally decides to step in.

"Sorry for Gary here, my name's Ash, Ash Ketchum. I'm ten years old, and my dream is to become the Champion of Indigo." Red then taps the release button of Dratini's Pokéball, and he can almost _feel_ Gary's dumbfounded eyes burning to his back. Landing her eyes on the corn-haired girl, the gracious Dragon type actually cries out a greeting- much to Ash' surprise. "This is my partner, Morgan, a Dratini. What about you?"

Yet again, the girl seems to hesitate- a deep blush taking over her cheeks- this time, however, Professor Oak decides to step in once more. "Come on, Yellow, introduce yourself…"

"Humm…nice to meet you, Ash…Gary. M-My name is Yellow, and I am n-nine years old, and humm…I've been helping master Grey in his research for two years…"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Gary, having finally gotten over his shock, stomps towards Ash before literally lifting him by his jacket's collar. Dratini glares at him, but makes no further move- she was smart, and knew the Oak wasn't an actual threat. "Where _the fuck _did you get a Dratini, Ketchum?!"

"Language, young man! Anyways, welcome to my laboratory, Miss Yellow. We've been waiting for you." Professor Oak then signals them to follow him towards the table, where the two Pokéballs lay- immobile. "Mr. Grey actually warned me of the possibility of you being late, worry not. I figure it has something to do with your Pichu?"

"Y-Yes." Yellow replies, looking even more embarrassed. In fact, the girl looks like she's just about to try and hide herself inside her straw hat. "P-Pichu was being attacked by some Spearow down in Route 1, s-so I decided to help her…"

"How? You don't even have a Pokémon?" Gary remarked incredulously. Though Ash did think his rival was being quite rude to someone he'd just met, he felt somewhat relieved the Oak's invasive questions weren't directed at him. "What? Did you actually throw rocks at them? If so, you're _stupid_."

"Gary…"

"Pfft, fine, gramps. Sorry."

"Miss Yellow, forgive my grandson's rudeness." Professor Oak then gives the blonde a warm smile. "However, I can't help but be curious about the issue too. Can you tell us how you managed to help Pichu?"

"Hmmm…master Grey and I were in Celadon for a Congress, when he used one of his P-Pokémon to teleport me to Viridian." Yellow mumbled, still looking like she just wanted to bury herself a thousand miles into the earth. "H-He told her to protect me while I traveled in Route 1."

"I see…" After a few more seconds of silent musing, Professor Oak finally lets out a long sigh- petting Pichu on the cheeks before turning back to the Pokéballs. "Well then, I believe it's time for you two to receive your starters, Gary, Yellow."

Both children immediately tense up. This was the moment every single child waited for, the moment in which they could choose a companion for the rest of their lives: their first Pokémon. Even Gary would be nervous.

"As you probably know, inside those Pokéballs are two of Kanto's starter Pokémon: one is a Squirtle, the other, a Charmander. Both will require near infinite dedication from both of you, in order to reach their highest potentials…"

"Yeah, I know all this already." Gary impatiently replies, earning a sigh from his grandfather. Some things really never changed, it seemed.

"I see…" the Professor then turns to Ash, who gives him an understanding nod, before continuing. "Very well then, I believe the two of you are ready to choose your very first Pokémon partners. Gary, I believe you wanted…"

"Hell yeah, Squirtle's my choice!" with a wide grin, the boy grabs the Water-type's Pokéball before instantly tapping the release button. The small Pokémon that materialized from it was of a light blue color, with a curly tail and a hard, orange/yellow shell. Squirtle looked up at Gary with measuring eyes, as if to see if the trainer was worth of its precious time, before finally conceding with a small grin. "Hey there, Squirtle! I'm about to thrash Ashy-boy here in the League and become the greatest trainer in the world. Wanna join?"

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon seemed to ponder it for a moment, arms crossed as if it were in deep thoughts, before shrugging and nodding with an eager grin. 'Like trainer, like Pokémon I suppose…'

"Now then, Yellow, I believe you wanted Charmander?"

"Y-Yes, that's the starter I asked for." Accepting the offered Pokéball, the shy blonde hesitantly taps the 'release' button. With azure eyes and a body covered by orange and cream scales, Charmander was- undoubtedly- an impressive Pokémon, one worth of all the admiration the species was given by trainers. At the end of its slender tail, a small flame burned; if Ash remembered it rightly, it would continue to burn until the day Charmander died. The slightly longer neck and slender build indicated it was a girl, which in itself was quite rare among the species. "H-Hey there, Charmander!"

The small Fire-type casually looks around before landing its eyes back on the blonde girl. It eyes Yellow upside-down, then huffs. It clearly does not like its new trainer.

"Hmmmm, this one might take some time to open up." Professor Oak mutters, watching the scene with interest. Ash leans against the lab's wall, silent; he already got his starter, and that was Dratini. "Well, now that you both have your starters, I believe you should also have this…"

He then hands them three small, rectangular devices: a red one for Ash, blue for Gary and a dark golden & black one for Yellow. "Those are very advanced devices I've invented long ago, they're called Pokédexes." The elderly Oak explains with a proud grin. He clearly was happy with himself. "Think of them as hi-tech , digital encyclopedias- I only give them to trainers who show great potential! Each Pokédex contains data from a huge research bank, thus providing the user with knowledge about every single known Pokémon in this world."

Both Ash and Yellow stare at him in barely contained excitement, while Gary merely snickers- the boy had probably heard that thousands of times already.

"Well, now that you all have Pokémon and the Dexes, I believe it's time for you to start your own journeys as trainers." Professor Oak then hands them each a couple of Pokéballs before continuing. "Ash, Gary, I've taken the liberty to register both of you in the Pokémon League. You're now officially trainers!"

"What about blondie here?" Gary asks, casually pointing at Yellow with his thumb.

"D-Don't worry about me, Master Grey has a-already registered me while we were docked in Gateon." The girl replies with a warm smile, before bowing once more to Professor Oak. "Now then, I…I believe it's time for me to go. T-Thank you very much, Professor Oak! Goodbye, Mr. Ash, Mr. Gary!"

"What a weirdo…" Gary mutters once she's left, before turning back to Ash; his lips contorted in a wide smirk. "I saw that, Ashy-boy. Could it be you're interested in lil' Yellow there?"

"Shut up, Gary!" Ash rebukes with a slight blush. Of course, he didn't like Yellow! She was still a little kid! Indeed, she was very pretty, but… "Anyways! You have a Pokémon now…"

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this since I saw that damn Dratini!" Gary then pulls out Squirtle's Pokéball, holding it high up in the air in one of his eccentric poses. "Let's battle, loser!"

* * *

Silence reigns in the small arena behind the Professor's lab, as the two estranged friends stare at each other across the field.

On the right, stands Ash- together with his new partner, Morgan. Though they hadn't really known each other for very long, Ash was sure they could win an easy victory. After all, she was a Dragon type…

On the left, stood Gary and his recently acquired partner, Squirtle. Despite being as much of a rookie as Ash was, the Oak was quite confident on his skills; as was his partner.

"T-The battle is between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both from Pallet Town!" Yellow, having been practically forced to act as referee by the two boys, hesitantly proclaims. "B-B-Begin!"

"Morgan, use Wrap!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Locking her gaze at the opposing turtle, Dratini- using her immensely powerful- leaps at Gary's partner much like an Arbok does to its prey. However, just as Ash's partner reaches the tiny turtle, Squirtle slides into its hard shell- protecting itself from the worst of Morgan's attack. Despite that, the Dragon type continues on her assault- relentlessly trying to penetrate the Squirtle's defenses with powerful constriction.

"Now tackle it!" Gary and Squirtle, however, weren't the types to just sit back and defend. Instead, the Water-type swiftly slid outside of its shell once more- taking Ash's partner by surprise; with a hit to her head, Morgan is forced to release Squirtle from her grip, slithering back to her trainer with an angry growl. "Yes! Keep up the pressure, Squirtle!"

"Are you alright, Morgan?" Ash asks, worried about his partner. Despite being covered in an armor of constantly shedding scales, Dratini could still be easily harmed by a move powerful enough. At his partner's nod, Ash then continues. "Well then, Dratini, get up close and catch it with Wrap. Don't let it escape!"

Morgan growls, leaping at Squirtle once more- and yet again, does the Water-type withdraw into its shell, confident in its ability to block her physicaç attacks with ease.

This time, however, they are ready.

"Use Slam!"

"Get out of there, Squirtle!"

With a mischievous cry, the Dratini uses her tail to hurl Squirtle high up in the air before propelling herself up with a small Twister. As it descends, a panicking Squirtle can only struggle pitifully as Morgan once more imprisons it in a tight wrap, before brutally throwing it down into the ground- lifting a cloud of dust such is the force of the impact. Even Ash can hear the cracking sound from where the hardener keratin makes contact with the dusty arena's floor, but Gary quickly recalls his starter before further damage can be done.

The Oak's face is priceless, to say the least.

"How the fuck did your Dratini do that? I don't think it can fly…"

"She doesn't. Morgan just used a weaker form of Twister to propel herself up." Is Ash's response, as he reaches up to pet his partner under her chin. Morgan is delighted by his caresses, though still eyes Gary warily- she really didn't like strangers, it seemed. "Dratini are very intelligent Pokémon, they can easily come up with strategies on their own- should the trainer's be incomplete."

That was yet another thing Ash admired on Dratini. Their intelligence far surpassed that of most Pokémon, excluding Psychic types of course.

"Damn, to think I'd actually lose to you." Blue spits on the ground in front of him, as if he'd just swallowed something rotten. "Well, I've got to patch my buddy up now. Smell ya later, Ashy-boy."

With this one last remark, Gary turned on his heels and left.

* * *

**Route 1, Kanto.**

Probably the calmest road in all of Kanto, Route 1 could be describe as a large, primitive trail of dust- completely surrounded by trees and tall grass.

As soon as he'd walked past Pallet Town's main entrance, a freshly bathed Ash released Morgan from her Pokéball- not only because his, now official, partner seemed to dislike being in her ball, but also because there was always the risk of a wild Pokémon attacking. The Dratini bumped him with her snout, stretching her long serpentine body before letting out a lazy yawn.

"Hey there, girl." The boy greets, petting the Dragon type's neck a little. "We're going to be outside for the next few days before we reach Viridian."

It would surely be the exercise Morgan needed. After all, Dratini were mostly aquatic Pokémon- thus having some difficulty to move outside the water, if not properly trained. Though she could still be faster than any normal human, especially when she used her powerful muscles to their full potential, Ash's partner still had much work to do in regards to her speed.

Besides, Red was sure Gary and Squirtle would be training harder than ever in order to repay them for his defeat- and, though Ash would never admit it openly, wiping that smug grin off Blue's face was a very, very pleasing thing to do.

'Yet, first of all…'

* * *

_**[Pokédex]**_

**Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon.**

**Type: Dragon.**

**Height: 1,83m/ Weight: 18 kg.**

_**Often called the "Mirage Pokémon", because so few have seen it, Dratini is an extremely rare Dragon type native to both Kanto andJohto. Due to its rarity, it was considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater.**_

_**Dratini's life energy is constantly building up for its evolution, so this Pokémon's body is always growing- being able to reach lengths of over six feet. As it grows, Dratini sheds its skin regularly- with the intervals becoming shorter the closer it is to evolving- and it usually hides behind a rapid waterfall during the process.**_

_**This Dratini is female, and knows the following moves: Wrap; Thunder Wave; Slam; Twister and Dragon Pulse.**_

* * *

'Dragon Pulse, huh?' Ash never thought a Dratini could use such move; he made sure to write a mental note to ask Professor Oak later. Turning to his partner, he gives her a warm smile- before scratching her neck affectionately. "You're a box full of surprises, girl."

It was a few hours into their walking, that Ash and Morgan finally met another trainer.

Much like Ash himself, Ronny was a rookie trainer- whose first Pokémon had been a Rattata caught in Route 1. Their battle had been surprisingly short, the Dratini having knocked the opposing Pokémon with unbelievable ease- and, after receiving his bet, Ash left the boy to his own devices.

Nightfall came fast after that and, aside from a few encounters and battles with some particularly daring Pidgey, their first day of travel had been particularly uneventful. Boy and Dragon set their camp under a particularly large pine tree; Ash massaged his sore legs a bit once they settled down, while Morgan simply curled up by his side like a serpent.

"It was a long day…" Ash pets his partner a bit. He made another mental note to try and test out Morgan's Dragon Pulse the next day, should they meet a strong trainer. The move was powerful, and could be very useful in his first Gym Battle. "Say, are you hungry, girl?

Hearing what he assumed to be an agreeing cry from his partner, Ash pulled out two cans of Pokémon Food especially designed for aquatic Pokémon, along with pots and a lighter from his bag. Skip to a few minutes later, and both trainer and Pokémon eagerly stare at a small fire, over which hangs a small pan and Dratini's can.

The smell of food fills in the clearing, making their stomachs growl. Nothing like a long day of walking- or, in Dratini's case, slithering- to open up their appetites.

"Now then, dinner's served!"

The next day in the road started pretty much the same way; Ash and Morgan battled some trainers, winning every single match while making a good thousand Pokédollars in bets. Wild Pokémon, mostly Pidgey and Rattata, avoided them most of the time; a small herd of Mankey, led by a Primeape, did try to scare them off, though left them be after Ash bribed them with some snacks.

A part of him wanted to try and catch that Primeape, though his rational side quickly convinced him otherwise. Primeape were extremely aggressive and short-tempered; this Fighting-type needed a strong hand in charge, else risking it to go out on a rampage. 'Besides, I'm not sure Morgan could handle that one; not yet…'

After helping an old lady get some tree bark- which, according to her, could be toasted and mixed with tobacco to make perfumed powder- and getting some free stew for lunch, Ash and his partner choose to lie down for a quick nap under a particularly large tree. Even in Spring, walking under a scorching midday sun would do more harm than good.

That and he felt really sleepy after eating three bowls of meat and potatoes.

"Excuse me." A silvery voice says. "Mind if I join you there?~"

Raising his cap off his face, Ash meets the eyes of a pretty girl that looks only slightly older than him. She's short, slender- though, unlike Yellow, she looks slightly malnourished- and has long, straight light brown hair that falls almost to her mid-back. Her eyes remind him of Onix- not the Pokémon, but the precious gem- and are of a deep, black color; they match her dress, though it looks almost brown with all the dust covering it.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Leaf, Leaf Green, and I'm a trainer from Pallet Town. What about you?"

"Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet too." The boy replies with a yawn, stretching his arms out to avoid cramps. "I've never seen you around, though."

"My house's closer to the sea, so it's actually quite far from town~" the girl rebukes with a warm smile. There's something glitchy about her, though he couldn't really tell what. "I you have a Dratini! I've never seen one! Is he your starter?"

"Yes, she is." He then rubs his napping partner between her white fins. Having been woken up by Leaf's approaching, the Dragon type eyes her warily. "We've just started our journey, so it's not like I'm a Dragon type specialist…"

"For real?! I've never heard of a rookie able to catch a Dratini…" Leaf inquires, a bit skeptically, before taking a seat by Ash's side. Despite the dirt marring her clothes, the girl smells surprisingly fresh- she must have taken a bath earlier. "I mean, no offense but…"

"It's fine. Even I found it hard to believe when I saw her." The boy rebukes with a shrug. "I wasn't officially a trainer until yesterday, so it's not like we have much experience either."

"I see. Well then…" the brunette then picks one of the two Pokéballs hanging from her belt, before pointing it to Ash's face. "How about a battle? I need some money to buy fresh supplies at Viridian. Besides, you _do_ look like you could give me some challenge."

"Very well. Come on, let's show her what we've got!" The battling switch was turned, as Ash's energy crushes the last wisps of sleepiness in his body. It was time to battle. "Send out your best Pokémon, Leaf."

"Sure, sure." The girl rebukes with a confident- and somewhat sly- smirk. "Is 1000 good for you?"

'1000 Pokédollars?' That was quite the risky bet, at least for a beginner like Ash. It had taken him an entire day of traveling to make this much through battling; and now, this girl wanted him to bet it in a single fight? He risked losing one fourth of his current budget if he lost. If Morgan and he won, though… "I accept it."

"Well then, I hope you don't cry when you lose!" Leaf then releases her Pokémon: which Ash instantly recognizes as a Jigglypuff. The Pokémon looks harmless, though Leaf's confidence in her victory does say otherwise- appearances really could deceive. "This is my first Pokémon, Jiggly. I hope you can provide her with some good exercise."

* * *

_**[Pokédex]**_

**Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon.**

**Type: Normal/ Fairy.**

_**Jigglypuff's vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. Thus, this Pokémon has the ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy. It never pauses to breathe while singing, meaning its life can be endangered against a resilient opponent. This song varies between different regions, sounding more like shouting in the outskirts of Lavender.**_

_**Its round body is filled with Helium, which is stored in its cells' modified vacuoles. Under the right stimuli- mostly from the CNS- Jigglypuff can inflate/ deflate its body at will. **_

_**Jigglypuff used to be a purely Normal type, yet an unknown event caused its transformation into a Fairy/Normal hybrid. It is the most common Fairy type in Kanto, and can be found in lush green plains and grassy meadows.**_

* * *

"What is that?" Leaf inquires from her spot a few meters down the road. The girl eyes the Pokédex curiously.

"A Pokédex." Is Ash's response, as Morgan takes her position in front of her trainer. The Dragon type seems confident on her prowess, despite being pitted against an opponent with a type advantage. "It's a digital Encyclopedia that has info about all the known Pokémon."

"Sounds convenient... now, Jiggly, use Double Slap!"

"Damn." Caught by surprise, Ash had barely time to react before the pink Pokémon reached his partner. Luckily, Morgan- even while slow in land- was still much faster than the small Jigglypuff, ducking to the side and easily avoiding the attack. "Push it back with Slam, Morgan!"

With what seems to be a mischievous grin, Ash's partner dodges another of Jigglypuff's pounding attacks, before brutally slamming her thick, muscular tail at the pink Pokémon's midsection- sending it rolling through the dirt back towards its trainer.

"Wrap!

"Disable!"

Dratini uses her powerful tail to leap at Jigglypuff in a manner similar to what he did to Gary's Squirtle. Just before she can reach her target, however, the serpent's body is completely surrounded by a faint, blueish light- the same as Jigglypuff's eyes.

In less than a second, Ash's partner is left completely immobile- and thus, at Jigglypuff's mercy.

"Try and break free, Morgan! It can't last for long!"

Unfortunately for them, however, Leaf had already made her move. "Too slow! Put it to sleep, Jiggly!"

At her trainer's command, Jigglypuff immediately starts singing. The Pokémon's melodious voice is soothing, and even Ash starts to feel his body numbing at the song's effect- as if he were under the effect of a sleeping drug.

The one who suffered the most, however, was Morgan.

Despite her best efforts, Ash's partner seemed completely unable to resist the effects of the combined moves. She struggles, crying and growling menacingly at the Jigglypuff, before her body finally gives in. In a matter of seconds, the Dratini is sound asleep.

"Seems like it's my victory." Leaf says with a confident grin, petting her partner's head affectionately. "Thank you, Jiggly. You did great!" With that, the girl recalls her Pokémon, before turning her gaze back to Ash- who'd also recalled his partner. Morgan deserved some rest, it wasn't her fault they'd lost. "Now then, I believe you owe me a few Dollars..."

Few hours after their battle, Ash- now with a substantially lighter wallet- walked with Leaf through the darkening Route 1. Though they didn't get to talk much more after Ash's loss, in part because the boy was still upset about it, he did learn some things about her: first and foremost, Green seemed to be extremely afraid of Flying types, practically hiding behind Ash at the mere sight of a Pidgey. She refused to tell him why when he asked, only saying she didn't like them and that was all.

'Weird, to say the least.' The Ketchum thought as he watched Morgan scaring another of the flying types, this time a Spearow, out. Maybe she had a bad experience with them in the past? "Everything's clear, Leaf. Could you please let go now?"

The girl merely glares back at him with a childish pout, before letting go of Ash's shoulders with a huff. For all her earlier demeanor, Leaf could still act like a spoiled brat when vulnerable. "It's not like I was scared or anything, I just think they're dirty!"

"Fine. Whatever you say." Ash rebukes with a sigh. "Anyways, it's getting dark, we should find somewhere to spend the night."

Just then, a loud, ear-piercing screech makes itself heard.

Both Ash and Leaf can only stare with widened eyes as a mighty Fearow dives towards them with the speed of a bullet, flapping its powerful, brown-feathered wings as it comes to a halt above them. Its narrow red eyes glow with evident fury.

And they soon learn the reason why, as an entire flock of wild Spearow flies out of the tree line to join its evolved leader. Among them, is the one Morgan had beaten, easily recognizable by the bruises on its torso.

"We're fucked…" Leaf seems on the verge of a total breakdown, as the infuriated flying types growl at them menacingly- some even moving closer as if to peck the duo with their sharp beaks. "We're fucked…we're fucked…"

"Snap out of it, Leaf! We need to run, now!"

Practically dragging the brunette by her hand, Ash goes into a desperate dash across the dusty road- nearly tripping several times as the flock of Flying types chase them. He can feel his arms burning where the Spearow had pecked and scratched him, yet he dared not stop. His partner fared slightly better, managing to slither her way out and even counter some of the birds' attacks- though she was still hit at several spots along her long torso.

Fearow seemed content to let its gang do the job. The massive flying type- which still paled if compared to his mother's Pidgeot- followed close by, yet made no motion to attack them.

Maybe it knew most of its attacks would do so much more than simply hurt the fleeing children. Or maybe it simply wanted to toy with its prey a bit more. Ash didn't really know, all he knew was that he needed to run.

A brief glance at Leaf, and he notices the girl has hidden her face with her other arm- trying to protect herself from the assaulting Spearow and failing miserably. They were simply too many, as the scratches and tears on her dress just proved.

Ash's limbs felt numb, as exhaustion finally hit him like a subway train. He can feel his legs giving in, despite his mind's desperation…

And then, the entire world freezes.

'What?' Both Ash and Leaf can only look, as an otherworldly force suddenly locks the entire flock in an invisible prison. Surrounded by a mysterious blue light, the flying types can do little more than chirp and growl angrily as the Psychic grip becomes tighter and tighter.

With a single, brutal slam to the ground, all of the Spearow, and even Fearow, are knocked unconscious. The Psychic energy around them vanishes as quickly as it appeared, like a mirage.

"Mister Ash!"

The boy barely has the time to process what happened when a blonde blur practically tackles him down. Even with his blurred vision, Ash can easily recognize Yellow- the shy, clumsy trainer he'd met the day before. He can feel the girl' hands all over him, desperately looking for wounds, before he finally brushes them off.

"I'm fine, Yellow. You don't need to worry this much." He states in the calmest way possible, which was difficult to say the least. Being attacked by a Fearow wasn't exactly the most pleasing of experiences. "You should check on Leaf first."

For a few seconds, the younger girl simply stares back at him- clearly hesitating- before giving him a weak nod. "Right. I-I'll do it!"

As Yellow tends to a still shocked Green, the Ketchum finally manages to take a good look at the Pokémon who'd saved him. If Ash needed a word to describe it, it would be cute: its face of a light purple, with supple, bright red lips and widened cyan eyes. It seemed to be wearing a black dress, completed by two white bows that combined at the bottom to form a skirt-like shape. Its "hair"- if Ash could even call the Pokémon's buns that- was adorned by an extra four white bows.

'I've never seen this Pokémon before.' The boy muses, barely containing his curiosity as their eyes met. It seemed to have come from another region, considering it was unlike anything that could be found in Indigo. 'I wonder if it's a Psychic type…probably, since that move was probably Psychic.'

He tried scanning it with his Pokédex, though all he got was a series of '?' followed by 'National Upgrade Required'. He added a mental note to ask Professor Oak about it later; not being to scan foreign Pokémon would be quite…inconvenient in the future, especially during the League Conference.

The humanoid Psychic-type gives him one last, measuring, glance before graciously floating towards Yellow- who's trying her best to tend to a shocking Leaf.

"Are you alright, Morgan?" Ash then inquires, turning his eyes to the panting figure of his partner. Despite her tough armor, Dratini had taken some bad hits from the Spearow flock- and blood dripped from numerous cuts. Morgan lets out an exhausted cry, before bumping her head against Ash's leg. "Wait there, I'll get you something…"

Shuffling through his bag, Ash eventually finds what he's looking for: a potion. After spraying some of the blue, sweet-smelling, liquid over Morgan's wounds, with the Pokémon wincing a bit as the medicine takes effect, an exhausted Red rests his back against a tree. "There, there, all better."

He was almost napping, when he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he sees Yellow- holding some antiseptic spray and a package of lint. "I'm going to examine you now, so please, stay still."

The boy merely gives her a tired nod, before lying back down to let the girl work. Surprisingly for a girl so young, Yellow seemed very experienced- working swiftly to clean and cover the larger cuts, while also not neglecting the less…visible wounds such as bruises.

"I feel much better now, thank you, Yellow." Is what he says once the girl's finished. Looking over his arms, he sees most of the cuts had been cleaned and covered in lint or band-aids. Yellow had even sutured a particularly deep wound, where Spearow's sharp big bit deep into the flesh. "Where did you learn all this, though? Even mom would have some trouble with all those bites…"

"I don't… know, it really isn't something I like to think about…"

"You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to." He wasn't like Gary, after all. Knowing the Oak, he'd probably harass Yellow till she told him what he wanted to know. "What about your Pokémon then? I've never seen one like that…"

"Oh, that's Gothorita!" A relieved Yellow replies with a smile. She clearly felt more comfortable with the change in topics. "She's actually the Pokémon Master lent me…"

"Hmmm…makes sense." The Psychic-type, who seemed to be fascinated by a fallen leaf, had to be very strong in order to beat a _Fearow_ that easily. Such Pokémon would rarely obey a beginner like Yellow. "Does she like staring at things? She's been studying that leaf for some time now."

"Y-Yes! Gothorita does have this habit…" She mutters shyly, before recalling the Psychic-type. "M-Master Grey hasn't trained her very much, s-so I have to keep her in her Pokéball most of the time…"

"I see…"

The next few hours are spent in friendly chatter, with Ash learning a bit more about Yellow- while telling her about himself and his partner. Yellow was particularly curious about Dratini's scales. After a quiet, simple dinner, the kids curled up in their sleeping bags for a good night of sleep.

What they failed to notice, however, was that a pair of eyes observed them in the dark.

* * *

_**Viridian City, Kanto.**_

The Eternally Green Paradise.

Though relatively small if compared to Kanto and Johto's larger urban centers, Viridian City definitely lived up to its slogan. As the literal gateway to Indigo Plateau, Viridian had a historical air only surpassed by Lavender Town in kanto; its houses were mostly built in a classical style, surrounded by lush pine trees and bushes.

As the trio walked through the city's southern gate, Ash found himself instantly enraptured by the city's beauty. In order to avoid any undesired attention, Ash recalled his partner back into herPokéball- normal Dratini tended to attract a lot of odd looks; he couldn't just imagine what reactions a pink one would cause…

It's not like Morgan was unhappy anyways.

It was at the plaza in front of the city's Pokémon Center, that the trio separated: Ash wanted to check in at the Center, not only to get his partner checked up by Nurse Joy, but also to get some well-deserved rest; Yellow and Leaf, on the other hand, went to the Pokémart.

Thinking about Leaf, the girl had spent the remainder of the trip in almost complete silence. Ever since she woke up earlier that morning, Green's words could be counted at the tips of Ash's fingers. 'Yesterday must've been hard on her.'

Though his mother often complained about the service's salty prices, Ash couldn't feel more content once he walked into the red-roofed building. A cold wave instantly hits the boy as the air conditioner is turned on max capacity. To his left, there's a large cafeteria, where trainers could buy food for both them and their teams; to the right, was a comfortable waiting room- with couches, puffs and even a pair of TVs.

Overall, it was a very welcoming place- and after handing out his partner's Pokéball to Nurse Joy, Ash casually walked upstairs with the key to one of the rooms. "I guess a little rest could do well…"

It was long past noon when the Ketchum finally woke up, having slept pretty much like a rock. Stretching out his sore limbs, he opens his eyes to meet the purple orbs of Morgan- the Dratini eying him with curiosity from her spot over his chest.

"Hey there, girl." Ash greets with a smile, petting his partner's head a bit, giving her white fins a few scratches. Morgan practically purrs in delight, giving his hand a few licks. "Feeling good now?"

At the dragon's agreeing nod, Ash gently lifts his friend's head off him before placing rising up from the large bed. He then goes for a quick shower before changing into his usual attire: a light, red and white cotton jacket over a black polo shirt, jeans and white running shoes. The icing on the cake is, however, his favorite red, Pokéball cap.

"Alright, let's go, Morgan."

With the Dratini slithering graciously by his side around his neck, Ash heads out of his room towards the training grounds on the back of the Pokémon Center. As most of the rooms in the building were empty, the boy presumed the arena was free for him to train…

Turns out his presumption was very wrong.

In the very middle of the small, dusty arena, two Pokémon clashed in a ferocious brawl. The one closest to Ash was a red, bipedal Pokémon whose body was almost completely covered in flames. Its arms were covered by shiny, crimson scales and its fingers were long and clawed. As it fought, its blazing tail moved wildly from one side to another.

The Pokémon was a Magmar, one of the most powerful and ruthless predators in Kanto. It clashed against a much smaller, brown, humanoid Pokémon Ash couldn't recognize- though the battle seemed to be tied.

Their trainers, a beret-wearing boy and a fit, blonde girl respectively, continuously gave out commands to their partners. While the boy sounded calm and icy, the girl seemed far more excited about the fight.

"Come on, Magmar, hit it with Mega Punch!" The girl shouted, a smirk on her red lips.

"Block it, Hitmontop."

With a feral roar, the Magmar tries to slam a glowing white fist into Hitmontop's vulnerable midsection, yet the smaller Pokémon is even faster: jumping back so that its head now supported it on the ground, the Pokémon easily blocks the incoming blow with an immensely powerful kick.

Its trainer, however, is far from done. "Low sweep."

Magmar lets out another furious roar as the smaller Fighting-type delivers another kick, this time at the Spitfire Pokémon's legs. Magmar trips and falls to the ground, yet before it can get back up, Hitmontop mercilessly assaults it with what Ash recognizes as Close Combat: delivering a barrage of powerful punches and kicks at the fallen Fire-type.

Magmar's quickly finished off with a punch to its beak. Its trainer recalls it with a loud sigh.

"Damn, to think I'd lose so fast." The girl comments to no one in particular, before giving the Pokéball a light peck. "You did great, Magmar! Get some rest now."

"I see you still have that habit of yours, Veronica." Her opponent comments with a plain face, before recalling his Hitmontop as well. "Your Magmar's too wild; you need to train it more if you want to use it on the league."

"Well, Magmy's just evolved, so he does need a little training." The blonde, Veronica, replies with a grin. Ash couldn't help but blush when she adjusted her black top- he'd never seen a girl with so little clothing. "I didn't expect to meet you, though! Are you going to challenge Giovanni?"

Only then, does the duo seem to notice Ash's presence.

"What? You want to battle?" The grumpy boy inquires, adjusting his beret while looking at Ash upside down. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not in the mood right now."

With that, the boy walks back into the building- not even bothering to wait for Ash's answer. As he glares at the arrogant brunette's back, Ash feels a pair of fingers tapping on his shoulder.

"Sorry about Lucas~" Veronica says with an apologetic smile. Now that they're closer, Ash notices she's quite a bit taller than him- his head barely hitting her neck. "He may sound like a spoiled brat, but he's actually a big softie when you know him."

So Lucas was his name huh? Ash would surely remember that. After all, the older boy did look like a strong trainer…

"Sooo…what's your name? Mine is Veronica, if you haven't heard it already. I'm from Veilstone City, in eastern Sinnoh."

"Ash, Ash Ketchum, but you can call me Red. This is my partner, Morgan." The boy then considers his next words for a brief moment, before continuing. "We're from Pallet Town, Kanto."

"Red huh? That's a very cool nickname. You also have a shiny Dratini as your partner, veeery interesting…" With a playful wink, the teenage girl then draws another Pokéball- this time, a blue one- from her belt. "Tell you what, I have a Pokémon that's been itching for a fight. Wanna help me out, 'Red from Pallet Town'?"

Ash doesn't even need to answer, as Morgan eagerly slithers in between them before letting out a challenging cry. With her pride wounded, the Dragon type had been craving for a fight ever since she lost to Leaf's Jigglypuff the previous day, and Ash would be more than willing to give her that.

"Eager, aren't you? Well then, Gible, come out!"

The Pokémon Veronica sent out was small, bipedal and of a stout build, whose body was completely covered by grayish blue scales. It had a very big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and short arms that started at the outer edges of its jaws. Its head was topped by a notched fin, sided by two "horns" that looked more like jet engines.

Gibled seemed to like biting things, judging by how it immediately jumped at Veronica's shoe.

"Easy now, Gible~" the beauty says in a soothing tone, petting the small Pokémon a bit before picking it up and placing it back in front of her. "Red and his Dratini wanted to battle, so I figured you'd be the one to enjoy it the most. After all, you're both Dragon types~"

Gible jumped energetically at the mention of the word "battle". The small Pokémon turned his gaze to Ash and Morgan before getting into a fighting stance.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

"As you wish. Morgan, slam it!"

"Gible, hit it with Take Down!"

A cloud of dust takes to the air as the attacks collide. With a roar at the much larger serpent, Gible tries to bite at Morgan's opponent's neck, only to be brutally slammed by said Dratini- who then tries to imprison it with Wrap. The Gible, however, is faster- and promptly scratches Morgan right at her face. Sharp claws digging deep into the Pokémon's scaly skin.

"Keep up the pressure, girl!" Morgan opts not to answer him this time, as she's too busy dodging a furious Gible's attacks. "Push it back with Twister!"

The serpent's tail glows in a bright silvery light, as she uses her mysterious draconic energy to form a roaring tornado- she then sends the attack right to Gible's face, brutally pushing it back to its trainer's feet. Veronica, however, merely watches the battle with growing interest- the teenager has yet to give her Pokémon another command…

"Dragon Rage." The girl orders with a grin. Gible roars in excitement, as a massive ball of fire forms inside its large mouth. For a moment, both Ash and Morgan can only watch with eyes widened in shock, as Gible sends a fiery inferno out towards them.

And then, an idea pops up.

"Counter it with Dragon Pulse!" With a grin as wide as Veronica's, as Morgan quickly forms a large, multicolored orb of energy in her mouth, before releasing the accumulated power in a beam of bright light. The attacks collide in a massive explosion, raising a cloud of dust in the arena. 'Whoa!?'

Even imperfect, the sheer destructive capacity of Dragon Pulse could not be underestimated. Ash couldn't help but wonder how powerful the move could become, when Morgan finally mastered it. "Time to finish this, girl!"

His partner gives him an agreeing cry, tiredly raising up her head to stare at her opponent- as the dust finally settles down. Veronica's Pokémon looked bad, to say the least: the explosion had hit it with full force, covering it in soot and reeking burns. Not only that, but it obviously wasn't ready for Dragon Rage- given how tired it had become.

"Knock it out with Twister!"

Before the smaller Dragon type can even react, Morgan makes her move. Quickly forming a- much smaller- Twister on the tip of her tail, the Dratini sends it right onto the helpless Gible.

"Well, seems like I lost." The older girl comments with a loud, frustrated sigh as she recalls Gible before the attack even lands. Victorious, Morgan lets out a joyous cry of pride before slithering back to her trainer's side. With a smile, Ash pets her head affectionately. "Against a rookie trainer nonetheless. Well, how much you want? 1000?"

"You don't actually need to pay me, you know? I mean, we did battle your weakest Pokémon…"

"Still. To think Gible could be beaten this fast…you two must have some potential~" The older blonde says with a playful wink.

After that, the rest of late afternoon and early evening was spent in friendly chatter, though, as expected, the carefree and cheerful Veronica was the one who did most of the talking. She was sixteen, and had been a trainer for about 3 years- having traveled through Sinnoh and Hoenn during this time.

She was also a pretty strong trainer, having made it to Top 16 at the previous Lily of the Valley Conference, before losing to Lucas- who made it to the Top 8. To think that a beginner like him had actually won against someone that strong made both Ash's and Dratini's chests swell up in pride.

"So, do you plan on competing at the Conference?" Veronica inquires, sipping on a cappuccino she'd ordered earlier. "I don't know about Lucas, but I do. It's a good opportunity to make some money and train my partners against the best. What about you?"

"Of course I'm gonna be at the Conference!" Ash replies, rather enthusiastically. Not his fault, since the topic never failed to get him really excited. "Me and Morgan here are going train very hard to win the Conference and take on the Elite 4!"

In his mind, an image comes: Ash and his partner, now evolved into a mighty, pearl-colored Dragonite, standing on the podium as the undisputed victors of the Indigo Conference.

'Just you wait, Lance! I am coming for you!'

And, indeed, he was.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand, cut it. I actually thought about writing a 30k chapter, yet writing in massive blocks is quite exhausting. Not only that, but it kind of gets boring to read at some point.**

**Except Traveler, of course, because this fic is hella awesome.**

**Anyways, next chapter will cover Ash's trip through Viridian Forest- where he'll get a fresh new partner- while also including his Gym Battle against Brock and the first meeting with his enemy, in the dark depths of the massive Mt. Moon.**

**I actually got like…half of this chapter ready, so it won't take much longer for me to publish it. Depends on the motivation I get, I guess.**

**Give me your suggestions for a team in the Reviews. If any of you can help me proofread this story, send me a PM- I'd really appreciate this.**

* * *

**Trainer Card- Ash 'Red' Kétchum.**

**[Pokémon]**

**-Morgan **_**{Dratini}**_

* * *

**Listening to: some raps, don't really know their names though.**

**Doing: Just chilling after taking 5 massive tests yesterday. **

**Status: Tired, both Nephrology and Anatomy really drained all of my energy.**

**That's it, peace out guys.**

**Wildfurion.**


	2. Chapter 2- Pewter

**Ascension Chapter 2- Pewter.**

**A/N: Hey there guys, Wildfurion here.**

**My sincere thanks for those who FAV/Followed this fanfic, it motivates me to keep on working. Anyways, I'll be making chapters about of about 10k words, not massive, yet not very small either.**

**Anyways, as promised, Ash will be fighting Brock- as well as adding new partner (s) to his team during this chapter. Hope you guys keep enjoying my writing.**

**Wildfurion**

* * *

_"Geez, so formal. Ashy, Ashy, you don't need to be so stiff."- Leaf Green._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. I only own this fanfic._

* * *

_**Viridian Forest, Kanto.**_

Lightning gashes through the cloudy skies above Viridian Forest like the arrows of an angry god. As the heavy rain pours ceaselessly over the small tent's roof, Ash Ketchum leans back against his pillow with a sigh- it was going to be a long day, at least that's what it seems.

"Lazy girl." The boy comments, as Morgan lazily curls up over his chest. The Dratini does not seem to mind the rise/fall movement of his thorax- in fact, it seemed to make her even more at ease. "I wonder how long this storm's going to last. I really want to get to Pewter as soon as possible…"

Pewter City- that was the place where Ash would take the first, official, step on his way to become a Champion. The city's Gym Leader, Brock, was one of the few _serious _trainers in the area- and usually he very first rookies faced against.

According to what Ash had read on his Pokédex, Brock's Gym specialized on the sturdy, yet painfully slow, Rock types- though, unlike Viridian City's Giovanni, Pewter's Gym Leader always held back against beginners. 'He mostly uses a Geodude, and an Onix.' The boy muses as he watches yet another video of Brock's battles. "I wonder if I should get a Grass type, just in case…"

His buddy was a Dragon type, after all, and most of her moves wouldn't do too much damage on either Geodude, or Onix. Sure, Morgan had one hell of a powerful move in the form of imperfect Dragon Pulse- having gotten the move before they met- yet the boy wasn't sure if only that was going to be enough…

"Hey Morgan." Ash whispers, gently shaking his partner awake with his free hand. A few hours had passed, and the rain had finally ceased- meaning they could continue on their walk without worrying about getting soaked or catching a cold. The Dratini groggily, clearly wanting to sleep more. "C'mon, time to wake up."

A few more scratches to the fins were enough to convince his partner to move. Skip to a few hours later, and trainer and Dratini are walking down a wide trail through the verdant maze that was Viridian Forest.

'The rain came just to make everything hotter.' Ash muses with a sigh, gulping down yet another bottle of water- which he'd brought in his bag- before offering some to his partner. The rose-colored Pokémon seems particularly bothered by the heat; not unexpected, considering she used to live underwater not long ago. "I really hope there aren't more of those Bug Catchers up ahead…"

Those guys had been annoying, to say the least.

As the name said, Bug Catchers were trainers- usually young kids- who ventured into Viridian Forest in order to catch and train the fast-growing Bug type Pokémon. They usually had teams of Caterpie and Weedle, with the stronger ones having Metapod and Kakuna with them. 'That trainer with the Beedril, though…'

That one had actually been quite difficult to beat. Her partner, a freshly evolved Beedril, was incredibly fast- not only managing to far surpass the Dratini on her speed, but also getting her poisoned. It made Ash wonder…

Maybe it was time for another Pokémon to join his team.

As he walked, casually glancing at the tree line, Ash weighted his options. Caterpie were the most practical choice, not only were they friendly and easy to train, but they could be found all over the forest- literally. Weedle and its evolved form, Kakuna, were the most promising- their evolved form, Beedril, could be quite aggressive when in swarms, though they weren't particularly threatening alone…

The boy didn't even consider trying to find a Pinsir. Those were insanely rare, at best- not only that, but Ash didn't really know if Morgan was ready to battle one of the powerful bugs yet.

He was still making plans, when an ear-piercing scream makes itself heard in the woods, a few hundred meters behind them. "What…was that? Was it a Pokémon?"

The dragon's ears twitch. His girl had heard it as well, and- as the tense body and raised tail confirmed. "Someone needs help. Let's go, buddy!"

The partners dash in the sound's direction, following the pained screams to a dark, narrow- almost unnoticeable- trail into the woods. Morgan's pink scales shone bright in the weak sunlight, the large serpent easily keeping up with Ash's pace _despite_ not being this used to being on land.

Heat rises to near unbearable levels as they go further and further into the forest. The dense dome of leaves keeps a substantial part of the vapors there, creating some sort of natural greenhouse effect.

And then, it's all over- as the duo steps out of the dark into a wide clearing. And it is there, that Ash stumbles upon one of the most horrifying scenes he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Led by an immensely fat, drooling Raticate, a small pack of Rattata mercilessly harasses a small, round, plant-like blue Pokémon- biting, scratching and literally tearing the Oddish's flesh out as the Grass type screeches and howls in agony. The five leaves over its head- which composed the Pokémon's famed "crown"- had been ripped off by the assailants; green "blood" dripped from deep, ugly wounds all over the Oddish's body…

"What the hell?!" Having nearly been overcome by shock at such brutality, Ash finally comes back to his senses- as Oddish's screams cut through his thoughts. Grabbing a large rock, the boy turns to his partner and orders. "Morgan, use Slam!"

Having heard Ash's scream, the Ratatta actually turn in their direction- yet they were still painfully slow, as Morgan leaps up brutally slams one of the rats right on the head with her thick, muscular tail. A loud crack makes itself head in the clearing, and Rattata falls down- unconscious.

Or so Ash hoped. Honestly, he didn't care; those Pokémon had cowardly banded together to attack Oddish- not only that, but they also seemed to be having fun seeing the weaker prey scream in a slow, torturing death. That triggered something within him, something he'd never felt before…

Ash and Morgan would serve them justice, whatever the cost.

As the Dratini bites and tosses another of the Rattata onto their leader, the pack finally starts to react. The strongest in the group, Raticate immediately leaps at Morgan- barely giving the serpent the time to dodge as it strikes with an imperfect, yet still powerful, Hyper Fang.

Morgan manages to dodge it, however, though she still takes some hits as the Rattata keep assaulting her from all directions. Seeing an opening, the Dratini ducks her small head back, before firing a yellow ball of energy right into Raticate's exposed flank in near point-blank range.

For his partner had mastered one of the most powerful early moves of the Dratini line, _Dragon Rage._ Though it paled in comparison to the one Gible used the previous day, it still packed quite a punch!

"Yes! That was great, Morgan!" An extremely excited Ash Ketchum praises as his partner slithers back, so that to stay between him and the Rattata pack. The Normal types charge at them, yet the boy finally takes the opportunity to help. "Break their formation, girl! I'll cover you from back here!"

With a serious nod, the normally timid Dratini charges at the closest Rattata with another- albeit much slower- leap, ramming he Pokémon right at its face before Ash knocks it out with a rock. The rats have been reduced to four now, including their leader, though Dratini's scales are stained with blood- much to Ash's worrying- probably from the cuts that reached deep into her thick armor.

"Watch out!" Is all Ash has time to say, as Raticate jumps back into the fight with a Quick Attack- slamming headfirst into Morgan's white chest. The serpent growls menacingly at the rat, before ramming it right at its sensitive nose with a horn sharp as a dagger. "Can you beat them, girl?" The boy inquires, tossing another rock at one Rattata that came dangerously close to him. "I need to help Oddish! It won't hold out for long!"

True to his words, the Oddish barely seemed to move now- with only the faint cries it emitted showing the Weed Pokémon was still alive. It wouldn't last long, even with sunlight bathing it. Giving his partner one last worried look, Ash goes into a short run towards the dying Grass type.

Oddish looks up at him weakly as the boy kneels by its side, instantly pulling out Potions and fresh Water bottles, as well as some clean tissue. "Hey Oddish. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you." Red says, nervous, yet still managing to keep a calm, soothing tone. "This is medicine, it may sting for a bit, but I swear it'll help."

The Pokémon looks at him hesitantly, before finally giving him a meek nod. It was still wary of him, yet was willing to accept help. 'That's enough for me.'

As the sounds of battle slowly disappear behind him, Ash does everything in his limited knowledge of Pokémon Medicine to stanch Oddish's bleeding- though he knew it wasn't actual blood, just some sort of lymph- and treat the Grass type's wounds with Potions. "Now then, some water." He mutters, more to himself than to the Pokémon, before slowly pouring a bottle's content over the leaves in Oddish's head. It seems relieved by this, so Ash continues with the treatment. "Now, to wrap it up…"

Antidotes had a very distinct way of acting in Pokémon; in synthesis, those were way less specific than those applied in poisoned humans. Pokémon Antidotes worked by stimulating a general immune response mediated by type 2 T- Helper lymphocytes, thus releasing a lot of antibodies against extracellular pathogens such as bacteria and protozoa.

'I never thought Daisy's ranting would come to use one day…' Ash muses with a sigh, as the figure of Gary's _gorgeous_, intelligent older sister comes to mind. She was studying in order to become a Pokémon Doctor, and obviously brought some of that up when she came to visit. "That's about it."

With Oddish stable, and quickly recovering, Ash then returns his attention to the battle behind him. All of the Rattata had been knocked out, with one being surprisingly close to him, and only Raticate and Morgan remained in the brutal clash. Ash's partner had an ugly bite mark to her neck, with blood also dripping from countless wounds to his torso and tail- the battle had clearly been hard on her.

Raticate looked as bad as the Dratini, with an ugly mark running from its left eye to the tip of its nose. Its stout, furry body was covered by bites and gashes- and the rat seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, as it glared in fury at its draconic opponent.

Ash had to end this quickly, or risk one of them dying.

"Morgan, ram it with your horn!" With a growl, Ash's partner dashes towards Raticate once more. Yet the enemy would have none of this, and countered her just as fast with a powerful Quick Attack. Both Pokémon collided, virtually cancelling the other's attack before going into a vicious melee. "Damn…"

As usual, Ash weighted his options: he could have Morgan knock Raticate out, though the resilient mouse didn't seem to be one to go down easily. It fought just as fiercely as Ash's timid, yet usually very kind, partner.

Or he could try and capture Raticate, getting a powerful Pokémon he could actually use in his battle against Brock.

It doesn't take long for him to make a decision.

"Morgan, use Slam! Try and hit its head!" Giving him an agreeing cry, Ash's partner dodges another Hyper Fang from the Raticate- pushing it back with her long torso before slamming it right to the face with her tail. Though the attack was weakened, due to the Dratini's clear exhaustion, it still had the desired effect- Raticate was confused. "Good job! Now, Pokéball, GO!"

Just as the tough mouse starts to recover from the hit, the Pokéball slams it right in the head- making it stumble a bit before sucking the Pokémon in a flash of bright red light. It then shakes three times after falling to the ground, before finally letting out a loud click.

Raticate had been captured. Ash had finally won!

"We did it, girl." the boy enthusiastically says, pulling his draconic friend into a warm hug. Morgan bumps him playfully, before finally graciously sliding off Ash's grip- though it was clear she liked him, they weren't that intimate yet, at least on the Dratini's point of view. "Now, I only need to…"

A few minutes later, and Ash's partner literally purrs in delight as the kneeling boy finally finishes wiping the last drops of blood off her pristine rose-colored scales. Due to her tough armor, Morgan's wounds had not been nearly as deep as Oddish's, so the Dratini actually healed pretty fast once a few Potions were applied. She would need some rest however, and there would probably be no more battles for her today. "Thank you, Morgan. You did great, without your help, Oddish would have…"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, a small weight bumps against Ash's leg. He turns to see a fully recovered Oddish smiling at him. Giving it a warm smile of his own, Ash gently pets the Pokémon freshly grown leaves with care. "Hey there, little guy…"

The Pokémon bumps against him again, before shaking its head as if to say "no".

"You're a girl? Sorry about that." Not really his fault, though- male and female Oddish didn't have a very clear distinction between them, at least in phenotypes. "So, how do you feel now?"

Oddish cheerfully cries, before jumping up and down in excitement. She must be really happy, now that Ash'd saved her from the harassing Rattata. "That's great!" He replies with another smile, scratching the Pokémon's head once more. "I'm glad you're feeling well, girl."

After about an hour of rest- Oddish had oddly stayed with them, even climbing up to sit on Ash's lap- both boy and Dratini were ready to continue with their journey towards Pewter. With their leader captured, all the Rattata, including the one Ash thought was dead, had already fled back into the woods. 'They'll probably think twice before torturing their prey now…'

"Well, time for us to go, Morgan." Ash says with a sigh, stretching his sore arms and legs. Kneeling down to give Oddish what he supposed was the last pat, the boy continued. "Guess this is goodbye for us, Oddish."

Surprisingly for him, however, the Pokémon reacts by tackling him to the chest. Morgan immediately tenses up, ready to jump in her trainer's defense, but immediately relaxes once seeing Oddish hugging Ash's shirt tight. "Huh? You want to come with me?"

_[Oddish!]_ the Pokémon nods eagerly, before burying her head into Ash's shirt once more. _[Oddish! Oddish!]_

Hugging the Pokémon back with an odd warmth spreading through his chest, Ash uses his free hand to get another of the Pokéballs Professor Oak had given him from his belt. "Are you sure?" The boy inquires. "Once I capture, you'll be part of the team with Morgan and me. We'll be traveling together, battling together, winning and losing together…"

Once more, Oddish nods- the Grass type seems to be determined to come with him, even when they'd barely really known each other. She clenches his shirt tighter, looking up to him to meet his chocolate brown eyes with her own. "Very well."

Ash taps the Pokéball at Oddish's forehead. When it clicks, signaling the Grass type had been captured, the boy immediately releases her back into the open.

"Welcome to the team, Oddish!" The boy greets the newest member of his team with a warm smile. He was glad that everything ended well, even when he was sure Raticate would be a tough nut to crack. "Say, do you want a nickname?"

The Pokémon nods, bumping her head against Ash's hand.

_Tsubaki _was the first word to come to his mind; in ancient Indigo, the red camellia flower meant love- though it symbolized a quick death among warriors. 'No, not Tsubaki…' despite their beauty, those flowers lacked any perfume- which clearly wasn't the case for Oddish.

"What about…Himawari?" Sunflower- though brought from far Unova, the bright yellow flowers had become quite popular in Indigo for their brightness and beauty. Seeing the odd look Oddish- no puns intended- gave him, the boy explained. "It's the word for Sunflower, though it changes to 'Radiant' when used as a name."

That seemed to suffice. With a happy cry, Oddish showed her approval of her new name. From now on, she'd be known as Himawari.

Ash Ketchum leaves the bare, hidden clearing- not only with a substantially stronger team- but also with a new friend by his side. And for the first time since he'd walked into the steamy, hot woods, Viridian Forest didn't seem that dark anymore.

Perhaps Himawari was, _indeed_, the right choice after all.

* * *

_**Pewter City, Kanto.**_

It would take them three more days to finally reach Pewter.

Letting out a long sigh, Ash steps through the ranch's large wooden gate- almost having a "Gary smirk" form on his lips at the extra weight to his wallet. Morgan was back in her Pokéball- the Dratini being completely exhausted after not only battling against a Pinsir the previous day, but also helping the owner's daughter tame some rebellious Ponyta. 'I should get her checked by Nurse Joy soon.'

For the briefest of moments, Ash considered buying one of the rapid Fire types himself. Ponyta were able to carry a human for many miles before even getting winded, and riding would sure be far more comfortable than walking through Kanto. He quickly discards it, though. 'I have about 6000 Dollars on me right now, barely enough to buy the cheapest one.'

No, he'd rather not spend all his money yet. 'Besides, I can always come back here later.'

Walking downhill through the sparse remnants of Viridian Forest, the boy stops for a brief moment to admire Pewter city from afar. Nested in the comfortable and strategic position at the crossroads between the massive Mt Moon to the West, the icy peaks of Indigo Plateau to the East and the verdant Viridian Forest to the South, the quiet city was once the domain of powerful daimyos before Kanto was unified by the Hero, Indigo.

In comparison to other larger urban centers, such as Goldenrod and Saffron, Pewter was relatively small- though it still had many modern buildings. The Pokémon Center, in special, looks quite fancy, and Ash is quick to check in and- after leaving Raticate and Morgan into Nurse Joy's care- climbs up the stairs to his room, 305.

"Finally." The boy comments with a relieved sigh, as he collapses onto the bed after a steaming hot bath. "That Samurai…his Pinsir nearly ruined my jacket."

He then reaches for his belt, where a single Pokéball hangs, and releases Himawari into the room. The Oddish immediately smiles at him, before shivering at the cold temperature. "Too cold?" Ash inquires, before using the remote to lower the Air Conditioner's temperature a bit. "Is it good now?"

The Grass type gives him a happy cry of agreement, before jumping up to sit by his side on the bed. As she hadn't done much besides training and battling the occasional Bug Catcher, Himawari wasn't nearly as drained as Morgan, nor as badly hurt as Raticate- whom he had yet to release from its Pokéball. 'The perks of having Chlorophyll…'

After a somewhat long nap, the Ketchum finally has the energy to go downstairs and talk to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, Mr. Ketchum. I was about to give you a call!" The pink-haired nurse says with a warm smile. Pewter's Nurse Joy looked exactly the same as her cousin in Viridian, for some reason Ash had yet to understand. "Both your Pokémon have been restored to full health, though I suggest you refrain from battling with your Dratini for today. As for your Raticate, he's been badly wounded by another Pokémon's horn. Do you know which Pokémon it was?"

"Dratini." The boy calmly replies, tossing his partner's Premier Ball up and down with his free hand. "Raticate was attacking Oddish, so we stepped in."

"I see…well, anyways, we managed to heal all his wounds, though he'll still have a scar to his nose. The horn went too deep…"

So Raticate was a male? Very interesting- Ash had never really heard of a male specimen leading a pack, as those were usually forced to leave by the pack's Matriarch to avoid any challenges for leadership. "I see…"

"Well, that's all I needed to tell you, Mr. Ketchum!" Nurse Joy cheerfully states, as her Chansey hands him Raticate's Pokéball. "We hope to see you again. Have a nice day!"

With his team back with him, Ash pondered what to do next: challenging the Gym Leader was out of consideration; not only was Morgan still very tired from all the battling in Viridian Forest, but he still thought Himawari needed some more time to recover in order for them to challenge Brock.

'Museum of Science? Sounds interesting…' He muses, looking at a picture of the large building on his Pokédex. According to the webpage, the museum held a huge number of artifacts: rocks from the Moon, old space shuttles, and Fossils of ancient Pokémon. "It says here it is fifty dollars a ticket, what do you say, Hima?"

The Oddish nods eagerly, before letting out a happy cry- she was curious about it as well. Besides, he was sure the museum was empty at this time of the day, so he'd probably be able to release Morgan without attracting too much attention.

Said Dratini greets him with a bump to his chest once he releases her, about fifteen minutes later, inside Pewter City's large Museum of Science. Luckily, the staff allowed Pokémon to be released inside- as long as they weren't too large, and their trainers could actually control them.

"Hey girl, we're at Pewter's museum now." The boy replies, scratching the dragon's fins. "I thought you'd enjoy being outside with no one staring at you all the time."

He didn't exactly blame the people for being curious, though. Most haven't even seen a Dratini, much less a pink one.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Their first destination is the petrified skeleton of an absolutely gigantic pre-historical Pokémon. Its wingspan was so wide, even Fearow's wings paled in comparison, and it had a long, triangular skull with a powerful jaw, filled with serrated teeth. "Aerodactyl? Hmmm…"

Its info said this Pokémon was officially extinct, though some specimens- most notoriously, Lance's monstrously powerful Aerodactyl- had been recently revived by scientists in Cinnabar Island. Before this achievement, it was widely believed to be a mandatory carnivore, though recent experiments showed it actually fed on fruit as well. Back then, it usually made its nests on mountains- where fossils are most often found.

'Wish I had the chance to get one…' Not that it would happen anytime soon. Besides Lance, the only other trainers he'd seen using revived Fossil Pokémon were Steven Stone and a guy from Unova. 'Now, next is…Kabuto?'

This one didn't look nearly as threatening as Aerodactyl, though Ash knew how appearances could deceive. Its body was mostly flat, and covered with a mineral-rich, protective, brown shell covering its body. It also had two small orifices on the upper half of its shell, which the info said were eyes used when this Pokémon hid in the ocean floor.

"Have you ever seen one?" He asks to his partner, who gives the fossil an odd look. Info said that- though Kabuto was officially extinct- isolated populations have been found to be living close to some underwater volcanoes in the Sevii Islands, completely unchanged for near 300 million years. "You used to live at the sea, so…"

Morgan, however, opts not to reply- merely staring at the fossil as if in deep musings. Maybe she had a bad experience with one of the Kabuto? 'Whatever it is, she won't tell me now…'

His partner was mysterious in her own way.

Somewhere in the middle of the tour, Himawari had fallen asleep on Ash's feet- so the boy recalled her into the Pokéball. She deserved a good rest; besides, he was sure the energetic Oddish found all this information rather tedious.

They eventually reach another section of the museum called "the Gallery of Stones"- which, as the name already says, contains a variety of gems and evolutionary stones, among other types of rocks. Ash's eyes lock, for a long moment, on a particular pair: one is a Leaf Stone, verdant and with an unmistakable leaf pattern carved upon its surface; the other is a Sun Stone, bright and crimson, burning as bright as the sun even in the gallery's weak light.

Both could be used on the Oddish line, in order for them to reach their final forms. 'I wonder…'

He then brushes it off. It would take a long time for his Oddish to evolve into Gloom, and even longer for her to be ready for the final form.

"You see this one, Morgan?" He then points at a particularly large, beautiful, peach-colored gem- its cut was oval, much like a Diamond's, and it was kept encased in a box of glass. "That's the gem I picked your name from: Morganite."

The Dratini seems oddly fascinated by the precious stone, almost pressing her head against the glass so she could get a better look. Ash can't help but smile at this, and pets her long neck affectionately. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Seems like you're quite knowledgeable about rocks!" Says a cheerful voice from behind them, and Ash turns to see a large, brown-haired man- probably in his forties- walking towards them with a friendly smile. "My name's Flint, and I'm the owner of this collection."

"Ash Ketchum." The boy calmly replies, taking the offered hand and giving it a solid shake. "This is my partner, Morgan."

"A Dratini huh? That's my first time seeing one in many years, though I can't help but notice…"

"Her scales. Well, I can say she's different from most Dratini."

"Very interesting…" Flint states, pressing his hand against his chin- as if he were studying Ash. The man looked oddly familiar, though the boy didn't really know why. "I suppose you have other Pokémon with you too. Maybe an adult Dragonair? Or a Seadra?"

"Oddish and Raticate." Ash replies, releasing said Pokémon into the room. While Himawari immediately bumps into his leg, asking him to pick her up, Raticate merely looks around- surprisingly calm- before settling his gaze on Morgan. "I'm actually here in Pewter for my first Gym Battle."

"Well…I can already tell Brock's going to have the best battle in weeks." The bearded man comments with a shrug, as Ash recalls both into their Pokéballs. Himawari would get bored quickly, and he couldn't really risk having Raticate break something while trying to attack Morgan. "Your Oddish looks young, but she seems to be happy- and will grow up quickly. Raticate doesn't seem to like you, though…"

"He hates me, because I stole his prey." A glance to Himawari's Pokéball- she didn't seem to bear any resentment towards Raticate. Then again, she didn't even recognize his presence in the room. In the end, he decided to change topics- he'd rather not go to deep into his team's minds. "Tell me more about the evolutionary stones."

A grin forms on Flint's lips. "That would be my pleasure, Mr. Ketchum."

* * *

As usual, Ash was up before dawn the next day.

Having visited the morning fair- at the recommendation of one of Nurse Joy's aides- Ash enters the small, empty kitchen of Pewter's Pokémon Center with bags of fresh ingredients and some new cooking tools.

First dish goes to Morgan, of course. Using his new, sharp kitchen knife, Ash minces the raw Magikarp fillet into tiny cubes, splattering it with a tad bit of salt and herbs before setting it on the Dratini's bowl. 'Now, onto the cover…' Liechi Berry, a rare, expensive mutation of Yache Berries said to contain the power of the sea. It was also said to have an exquisite, sweet flavor; thus, being a favorite of the Dratini line. 'Let me see…where's the beater?'

Few minutes later, and the special sauce is ready, and Ash pours it onto the minced filled. 'Morgan's breakfast, checked.'

Himawari's was the simplest of the three meals: one of the stands in the fair actually sold "food" for Grass types, which mainly consisted of a mineral-rich powder which could be mixed with water to make some sort of fertilizing porridge. He only needed to add a mashed Oran Berry, and the Oddish's breakfast was done with.

"Now, what should I make for you?" the boy whispers, eying Raticate's Pokéball warily. He finally decides for a mix of grains such as corn, barley and raw beans, combined with the bland-tasting Oran Berry and covered with a bit of Beedril honey. 'Hope you like it.'

With breakfast ready, Ash cleans up the Kitchen before heading to the open-air canteen at the back of the Pokémon Center. He then releases his team, which- with the exception of Raticate- seem rather sleepy.

"Good morning to you too." He greets, as both Morgan and Himawari bump their heads into him. "I made some breakfast for you guys. I hope you like it."

As the Pokémon dig into the food he made them, Ash sits by one of the small round tables by the arena- his mind running over the plans he'd made for his Gym Battle against Brock.

'Himawari will be going first.' That was a given. Even though she had little experience in battle, the Oddish would have too much of an advantage over Brock's Geodude for him not to use her. 'Besides, I need to train her for the next Gym Leader…'

He planned on challenging the Sensational Sisters in Cerulean after defeating Brock, before heading to Celadon in order to challenge Erika. That was his design, of course- as Morgan, as a dragon, was resistant to both Water and Grass types.

He wasn't stupid to believe he could beat Surge, though.

'Then, I'll be using Morgan against Brock's Onix.' Though she wouldn't have much of an advantage against the stone behemoth, the fact that Morgan had learned- and, after all that training in Viridian Forest, was close to mastering- Dragon Rage meant she could easily damage the Rock/Ground type. "***sigh*** I hope this works…"

When his Pokémon had finished their meals, Ash gave them a brief pause- during which he told them of his plans for the Gym Battle. Himawari seemed particularly excited about battling a Pokémon that wasn't a Bug type, while Morgan merely listened to him while still eying Raticate warily.

"Well, I believe we should have a small training session. The Gym only opens at ten, so we should use that time productively." Red states, having another bite from his bread. "Morgan, I want you to practice with Dragon Rage; don't tire yourself out, though. Hima, I want you to practice your aiming with Razor Leaf. Raticate…" the mouse looks up at him, his gaze is surprisingly calm and neutral. "…can you come with me for a second?"

As the others start with their respective trainings- though Morgan still glares at Raticate from her spot- the two walk towards the shadow of a large tree, before Ash sits down. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you, Raticate. Why do you think I captured you?"

Raticate looks at him, as if pondering an answer, before cocking his head towards where Himawari stood- firing sharp leaves at a particularly large rock.

"You're wrong. Himawari has nothing to do with this." The boy replies in a eerily calm tone- though Ash had never been the most cheerful person in the world, he sounded serious beyond his years now. "I captured you, so that you and Morgan didn't try and hurt each other any further." He then pointed at the ugly scar extending from Raticate's left eye, to his nose. Though it didn't compromise his vision or sense of smell, Ash was sure the Pokémon was bothered by it as much as he was. "You're stubborn, Raticate, you're not one to give up easily. I'm sure you're not attacking me right now, because you know you can't beat Morgan…"

And true to his words, the mice actually growled at him- baring his pale sharp fangs before his rational side took over once more. Raticate wasn't stupid, he wouldn't be the leader of a pack if he were- most importantly, he knew what that dragon was capable of.

It took down his entire pack without much difficulty, and would do much worse to him if he ever dared touch the boy.

"I know how you feel, Raticate." Ketchum starts, taking a snack from his pocket and tossing it to the rodent. Raticate ate it with a single bite. "You feel humiliated, defeated…alone. You feel like _I _have taken you from your pack and forced you into my team…"

Again, the Pokémon nods- albeit hesitantly. He couldn't really get where the boy was going with all this, yet clearly felt curious.

"Yet, I want to change your mind, Raticate; I care for you, just as I care for Morgan and Hima. So, I'm going to make you a proposal…" Ash then nods towards where the other two members of his team are training. Morgan's Dragon Rage creates craters wherever it hits, meaning she's getting close to perfecting it. "I can make you stronger, Raticate. Together, we can reach our fullest potentials- and then…"

He tosses Raticate another snack, before continuing.

"You'll be the strongest Pokémon in Viridian Forest, when you return to your pack."

Now Raticate was interested.

This human boy, Ash, was a strange one- quiet, observant and clearly very smart. Yet, Raticate also knew he cared deeply for his companions, or at least that was what he could see with the Oddish and the Dragon- those two treated him with great affection, which he reattributed in his own weird way. He looked like someone Raticate would rely on, someone who'd keep his promises.

Yes, this human was worth his trust.

"So, I want to ask you, Raticate. Do you want to be part of my team?"

This time, the Pokémon does not even hesitate- and gives him a firm, confident nod. Ash couldn't help but smile at the brown mice.

Raticate had, finally, joined the team.

* * *

Pewter's City's Gym was a rather large, classic building made almost entirely of raw stone. Inside, there was a beautiful Kantonese rock garden sided by a pair of semi lunar bleachers, where spectators could watch the battles.

Having defeated the Gym trainers- who wanted to "test" him before he could challenge Brock- with Raticate's help, Ash walks into the arena where the Gym Leader waits: Brock is a tall, lean, yet very muscular, young man in his early twenties; like most of Pewter's citizens, he has a slightly tanned skin due to many hours spent under the scorching sun, and his hair is of a dark brown tone. 'He looks exactly like Flint, though younger.'

They might be relatives, though it wasn't really his business.

"I'm here to greet you, challenger! My name's Brock, and I'm a Rock type specialist and Pewter City's Gym Leader! I suppose you're here for a battle?"

Ash gives him a silent nod.

"Great. Just a second…Forrest!" Moments later, a boy about Ash's age walks in- he looks exactly like Brock, who, in turn, looks exactly like Flint. This was getting confusing. "Forrest here is my little brother. He'll serve as the referee for this match. What is your name, challenger?"

"Ash, Ash Ketchum."The boy replies, his hand running over Himawari's Pokéball. "I'm from Pallet Town."

"This battle is between the challenger, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and Pewter City's Gym Leader Brock. Both are limited to using two Pokemon." Forrest, speaking in a voice deeper than he'd expect from someone so young, proclaims from his spot as the referee. Barriers- created with energy similar to that released by Psychic types- are raised in a cube around the battlefield in order to protect the trainers from any debris or attacks. "First release goes to the challenger. Begin!"

"Grass type? Smart, but that won't be enough to beat me!" He hears Brock comment as Ash releases Himawari onto the rocky arena. The Oddish looks around curiously, before her eyes land on him and she smiles. "We're in a Gym Battle now, Hima. I want you to do your best!"

As the boy expected, Brock sent out Geodude against his partner. The round boulder Pokémon smashed its rocky fists together with a growl. Its cocky smirk told him it was confident about this battle. 'Geodude thinks an Oddish will be easy prey…'

Well, Ash would just have to prove it wrong.

"Tackle." Brock lazily orders, as the Rock type propels itself towards Oddish at impressive speed. Tackle was a basic Normal type move, but with Geodude putting all its weight into it- it would surely do some damage.

"Jump to the side, then Acid." Ash, however, already had his counter. Even with her small legs, Oddish was still faster than Geodude, and managed to get herself out of harm's way before spitting a mouthful of hyper concentrated stomach acid right onto the boulder's exposed flank. "Razor Leaf."

Barely giving the rock type time to recover, Himawari jumps up and shoots a small barrage of sharp leaves in its direction. Brock, however, is far from done yet. "Defense curl!"

Geodude's quick reaction showed how well-trained it actually was, as the Pokémon withdrew its arms back into its body and literally transformed into a boulder. Weak and imperfect, Himawari's Razor Leaf is unable to penetrate the Pokémon's thick armor- even with Acid eating it away.

"Rock Throw!"

"Counter it with Acid!"

Slamming its powerful fists onto the arena's ground, Geodude- still wincing due to the acid slowly eating its armor away- grabs two large chunks of rock and brutally tosses them in Himawari's direction. Letting out an almost panicked cry, the Oddish spits another mouthful of acid into the boulders milliseconds before one of them hits her.

"Are you alright, girl?" Ash inquires, adrenaline kicking in as the heat of battle takes over. Himawari replies with a determined cry, rising back up on her feet. "Good! Attack it with Razor Leaf!"

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Don't let it, Acid!" Cutting her attack short, Himawari dodges yet another Tackle from Geodude before hitting it point blank with Acid. This time, the Rock type takes the full power of the blow- and even Ash can see the chunks of its rocky armor rapidly falling apart. "Absorb! Don't let it recover!"

Before Brock can even reach out for his Pokémon, Ash uses his trump card. Sending a pair of thin vines in the Rock type's direction, Himawari locks it into place before her body starts to glow in a faint green light- Geodude doesn't stand a chance, as the Absorb passes right through its armor to absorb its energy.

In a matter of seconds, the Rock type has fallen unconscious. "First round goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

"You did great, girl." The boy praises, as Himawari walks back to stand in front of him. The Oddish gives him another happy smile, before turning back to the arena. "You can do this!"

"You beat Geodude, but can you defeat my next Pokémon?" Brock inquires with cocked brows, as he tosses another Pokéball up and down on his palm. "Come out, Onix!"

An ear-splitting roar- akin to the sound of rock scraping rock- makes itself heard, as Brock's stone behemoth materializes in the battlefield. Covered in an armor of hard, gray boulders, the giant serpent is more than nine meters tall and towers over the small Oddish like a colossus. "Don't let its size intimidate you, Hima." Noticing his partner's nervousness, Ash calmly states. "Size is not document."

"Your move, Ash!" The Gym Leader confidently states, though his excited grin showed he was clearly enjoying this battle.

"Don't regret this later. Hima, use Stun Spore!" Lowering the crown of leaves in front of her head, Himawari releases a sparse cloud of orange powder in the Rock type's direction. Stun Spore was one of the most convenient moves of the Oddish line, as it allowed Himawari to counter Pokémon much faster than her with paralysis. 'I hope this is enough.'

"Dig." Brock and Onix, however, seemed to have other plans. With one last roar, the stone serpent practically dives underground- completely disappearing as the Stun Spore spreads all over the battlefield. "Damn, move out of there, Hima! Don't let it get yo-"

Before any of them can do a thing, however, Onix emerges right under the Oddish's feet- brutally ramming her with its blunt horn and sending her flying across the battlefield. Himawari lets out a panicked cry as she falls down, but Ash recalls her before she reaches the ground.

"Second round goes to the Gym Leader, Brock! Challenger, send out your next Pokémon!"

Giving his Oddish a silent thank you before placing her Pokéball back on his belt, Ash then releases Morgan into the field. Even Brock's eyes almost jump out of their sockets as the peach-colored Dratini materializes, letting out a cry in greeting to her trainer before locking her eyes on the opposing Onix.

"Wow, a Dratini?! It's not often that we get to see one, especially in a Gym Battle." The Rock type specialists comments, surprise clear in his voice, as he eyes the gracious serpent upside down. "This is going to be interesting! Onix, use Bind!"

The Rock/Ground type roars, before charging in the Dratini's direction like a subway train. Though it was obviously slower now that it had been exposed to the effects of Himawari's spores, it was still extremely fast. Not fast enough, however. "Dragon Pulse."

In his focused state, Ash can barely hear Brock's desperate commands, as Morgan charges up a multicolored orb of draconic energy in her mouth before unleashing the Dragon Pulse at point blank range. Both trainers had to cover their eyes, as a massive explosion takes over the battlefield, raising a cloud of dust that hides the Pokémon from their eyes.

Onix is the first to roll its way out of the cloud, glaring at the still covered Dratini with fury burning in its eyes. Cracks extended from the Rock type's skull, to its midsection as entire sections of its armor threatened to collapse. Clearly it wasn't expecting to take a hit like that, much less at point blank range. 'Morgan's getting the grip of Dragon Pulse, but she won't be able to fully master it until she evolves…'

Talking about said Dratini, she graciously slithers in his direction as the dust finally starts to settle down. Her pink scales are a bit smudge, showing she did take some damage from the attack- though not nearly as much as her opponent. "Are you alright, girl?"

The Dragon type replies with a serious nod, before turning her gaze back to Onix.

"That was quite the display." Brock states analytically - now back to his serious demeanor. "That Dragon Pulse is incomplete, though. Your Dratini has little to no control over it."

"We're still working on it." Ash replies with a grin, clearly proud of his partner. "Shall we continue?"

"You don't even need to ask! Rock Tomb!"

"Counter it with Twister!"

Massive boulders are ripped off the ground all across the battlefield, as Onix uses its powers over the earth to throw them in Morgan's direction. The Dratini, however, is smart, and slithers to the side just in time to avoid one of them- before pushing the others back with the draconic winds of Twister.

"Dive underground, Onix!"

Before they can make another move, the Onix is already back to the subsoil- using the earth as a cover for Morgan's attacks. It was using the very same strategy it used against Himawari; it was smart, and would have worked against a Pokémon such as Oddish or Raticate.

But Morgan was different, as a Dratini, she was much smarter than her other teammates.

Just as Onix was about to rise and ram her underside with its horn, the Dratini used her powerful muscles to propel herself up- firing a powerful Dragon Rage right at the spot where she stood seconds before. Hit right on the head once more, the stone serpent gives out one last, challenging roar- so loud its vibrations make the floor under Ash's feet tremble- before silencing.

"Onix is unable to battle! Gym Leader Brock is out of useable Pokémon, therefore, victory goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

"Talk about an intense battle." Brock comments with a smile, as he recalls Onix. Ash does the same to Morgan, but not before congratulating his partner on her victory. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Boulder Badge."

He then hands him a small, grayish metal badge, shaped in the form of a boulder. Ash scans it with his Pokédex, which automatically adds it to his trainer card. "Thank you, Brock."

"No, I'm the one to thank you, Ash." The Gym Leader replies, giving his hand a firm shake. "You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer, despite being a beginner. For providing me with such a good battle, I'll be giving you this…" Brock then takes out a small, cylindrical yellow case. "This is a TM Case; I believe you don't have one yet, so I'm giving this one to you. Inside, you'll find my favorite TM, Rock Tomb…"

"Thank you, Brock...but I can't accept it." Ash tries to politely push the case back, but the Gym Leader is firm. Brock wasn't taking no for an answer. "Fine, I'll take it…"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" The Gym Leader replies with a smile. "I'll be telling the Sisters about you. They've been itching for a good battle as much as me; you should head to Cerulean and challenge them."

"That's my plan."

Challenger and Gym Leader exchange one last, respectful, handshake before following on their own paths: Ash headed back to the Pokémon Center, where he'd have his Team tended to by Nurse Joy, while Brock stayed back at the Gym to wait for the next challenger. Of one thing the boy was certain, there'd be no more battles for the day.

His team had done great, after all. They more than deserved a good rest.

* * *

_**[Pokédex]**_

**Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon.**

**Type: Normal.**

**Height: 0.7 m/ Weight: 16.4 kg.**

_**The evolved form of Rattata, Raticate has sharp, sturdy fangs which grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses, being able to topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.**_

_**Raticate has long, sensitive whiskers, which it uses to keep balance when chasing its prey. It is able to swim across large bodies of water, due to having three webbed toes on its rear feet. Whenever Raticate's attacked, it stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. **_

_**Raticate are skilled hunters, though their diet is mostly composed off berries and nuts. The females are larger and heavier than the males, thus often leading packs of Rattata. Male Raticate live a mostly solitary life outside mating season.**_

_**This Raticate is a male, and knows the following moves: Tackle; Scary Face; Quick Attack; Bite and Hyper Fang. **_

***Warning: This Pokémon is underweight, consider feeding it with more nutritious meals.**

* * *

"Thanks." Putting the Pokédex back in his pocket, Ash tosses another snack to Raticate- who this time, jumps up to catch it midair. "Now I have an idea on what you're capable of."

Except for Scary Face, all of the Normal type's moves were dedicated to engaging an opponent in close quarters. While this set could work quite well against the other trainers in Route 4, Ash wasn't sure if that would be enough to take on Cerulean's Sensational Sisters. "I think should start working on Swords Dance."

The Pokémon nods eagerly at the perspective of increasing his strength- and Ash couldn't really blame him. A combination of Swords Dance and Hyper Fang could be devastating; even the heavily armored Rock types wouldn't want to be hit by such an attack!

"The Pokédex describes it as a frenetic dance that raises the user's fighting spirit." The boy states, sipping on a bottle of water with a sigh. He was still new to the concept of teaching moves to a Pokémon, and he'd yet to get the grasp of it. "Basically, it puts your mind into a hyper-focused state. A state in which all that matters is fighting."

Once more, Raticate nods in agreement before going off to train on his own.

Six days had passed since Ash's battle against Pewter's Gym Leader, Brock, and his team had already started to show the first results of their intense training. Morgan was quite close to mastering Dragon Rage, now only needing to increase the range of her attacks in order to make them more viable. Himawari's Razor Leaf look far better than the one she used against Brock's Geodude; moreover, the intense sunlight seemed to do wonders to the Oddish, as her near constant growth evidenced.

However, it was Raticate who had shown the most progress. The Normal type seemed particularly motivated to increase his strength, which Ash suspected had something to do with his newfound, one-sided rivalry with Morgan.

'Those three never stop surprising me?' the boy muses with another sigh, as he settles under the shadow of a particularly large tree. His wallet felt considerably heavier in his pocket now, as they'd battled- and defeated- almost every trainer they met. 'Except for that guy with the Pidgeot, of course.'

None of his teammates was a good counter to Flying types, though a quick search through the Pokédex showed Morgan could learn a number of moves against them. "Not that she can learn any of them on her own, except for Thunder Wave."

He had yet to test the move, which he would need quite soon- as Cerulean's Gym Leaders were Water type specialists. As he ran over possible strategies against the Sisters, he never noticed a familiar silhouette approaching…

"Quiet as always huh?" Leaf, accompanied by a really huge Bulbasaur, took the spot by his side without even bothering to ask for an invitation. Though she wore the same black dress, it now looked much cleaner and pristine, and she had new white gloves to combine with her style. "It's been a few days, Red~"

"Hey Leaf." The boy greets with a smile. He'd been worried about the girl since they parted ways in Viridian; seeing her back to the usual playful demeanor made him much more relieved. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Geez, so formal. Ashy, Ashy, you don't need to be so stiff." Leaf replies with a playful wink, petting Bulbasaur's head affectionately. "This is Bulba, he's kind of stubborn and a bit impulsive, but adorable in his own way~"

True to her words, Bulbasaur stared at an approaching Morgan in a position Ash would describe as defiant. Even when the Dratini towered several feet above him, it never took his eyes off her.

"Hey there Morgan, you're as beautiful as always~" the brunette greets with a friendly smile, even when the Dratini eyes her with suspicion. His partner didn't seem to enjoy Leaf's company, no matter how friendly the girl acted- leaving the Dragon type alone, the girl turns her attention back to Ash. "I guess you beat Brock then, you don't seem like the type to skip a Gym Battle."

"Yup." Ash says with a grin, showing her his Boulder Badge. "I'm going to Cerulean now, to challenge the Gym Leader there. What about you?"

"Well, let's just say I'm supposed to meet someone there."

"I see…" Knowing he wouldn't get any further information from the girl, Ash opts to change topics. "Well, then, do you know anything about Yellow? You two were together last time I saw you."

"We didn't stick together for long, actually. After getting a parcel for her so-called 'Master', she used that Pokémon…Gothica…Gothota…"

"Gothorita" Memories of the outlandish Psychic type had been burned on Ash's mind ever since he'd witnessed its true power- or, what Ash assumed, was just a fraction of it.

"Yes, Gothorita, I was almost getting it! Anyways, she used that Pokémon to teleport back to Celadon. Haven't heard of her since then."

Not a real surprise, though. Leaf had only known Yellow for less than a day, there was no way the girls could be considered little more than acquaintances. 'I wonder what she thinks of me as…'

Probably as a walking piggy bank.

"Your Bulbasaur seems to be interested on Morgan." Ash comments, noticing the Pokémon still glaring at his partner- who now napped with her head on his lap. "Want to have a rematch? We're not falling for that same trick again."

"I'd rather not, Bulba's had too much fighting for a week. Had to fight off quite a lot of thugs in Viridian…" Leaf replies with a sigh, accepting a bottle of fresh water from Ash. "Tell you what, I actually have something reaaally good for you…"

She then shuffles on her bag until she finds what she's looking for: a Pokéball.

"I'll let you have a secret Pokémon – a Magikarp – for the fair price of only 500~" Leaf states with a wink, holding the Pokéball in front of his face as if to tempt him into buying it._ "_So, you're going to buy it, am I right? It's a one-time offer~"

"Leaf…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm not spending 500 bucks on a Magikarp."

"We'll see~"

* * *

**Pokémon Center, Route 4, Kanto.**

Turns out he'd actually paid the 500 Pokédollars for a Magikarp.

As the first beams of sunlight slipped through the blinds of his room at the Pokémon Center, Ash closed the book he was reading and stretched. Since it was still quite early in the morning, all his partners were still sound asleep, with the exception of one…

"Good morning to you too." Ash greeted, as the Magikarp stared at him through the glass of the aquarium with his large, vacant eyes. His barbells were tanned, indicating it was a male, and his scales had a tone closer to crimson, than the usual reddish orange.

To be completely honest, he didn't really know why he bought Magikarp in the first place. Sure, he was probably the largest Magikarp Ash had ever seen- weighting astounding 26.8 kilograms- but still, besides that, the Pokémon was virtually worthless. Even the Pokédex describe him as such.

'Maybe I thought he'd make for good dinner…' He'd already eaten Magikarp on several occasions- sometimes even fishing one himself, when he still lived in Pallet. "I guess I'll be keeping you after all."

Though his impulsive side told him to turn Magikarp into delicious, breaded fillet, the rational part of him still wanted to see what size said Pokémon could reach, now that it was with him. So, after pouring some food into the aquarium, Ash went into the shower with a clear mind.

Cut to about three hours later, and said boy stands right at the foot of the gargantuan mountain known as Mt. Moon. His Pokédex described it as a mystical mountain, well-known for its frequent meteor falls. Shards of those shooting stars were known as Moon Stones, and legend said a giant Moon Stone existed deep in the confines of the mountain.

'It's even larger up close…' Of course, he'd been able to see Mt Moon all the way from Route 4, yet he couldn't help but feel insignificant as he stood by the manmade entrance. Maybe he did think too much after all. "Well then, shall we get going?"

The Pokémon he'd chosen to accompany him in the dark was, of course, Raticate. Not only would the mouse be able to orient himself in the faint light inside the cave- making use of his sensible whiskers- but Raticate's sense of smell was much more accurate than either Morgan's or Himawari's.

Besides, he was sure his other two teammates wouldn't be nearly as comfortable with the perspective of going underground as Raticate seemed to be.

Looking up at the sky, Ash caught a brief glimpse of a Pidgeot clashing against a Fearow high up in the sky. He was sure there were more of those large flying types, besides other Pokémon such as Golem, Raticate, Machoke and Graveler, living in the mountain's rocky sides. 'I guess this is the safest path…'

No wonder why even the most powerful of the daimyo, such as Celadon's _Mori_ clan, couldn't expand their dominions outside their half of Kanto. Even the largest of armies would meet great difficulty at climbing up the mountain.

Despite the initial nervousness, though, Ash was calm when he finally walked into the dark cave- Raticate following closely by his side, completely at ease at the new environment. It wasn't exactly pitch black, as centuries of digging and exploration left several holes at the mountain's side, though Ash was sure things would change once they reached the deeper levels.

'Lucky me I got a flashlight.' Unlike Gary or Elaine, Ash was the type of person who liked planning things far ahead. He already knew he'd need a flashlight, as well as ropes and other supplies for a long trip underground. 'Well worth the 400 Pokédollars.'

It didn't take long for them to meet the first trainers.

A beautiful lass named Evelyn and a Bug Catcher called Robby were the first people he'd spot since he entered the cave and, obviously, both had to challenge him for a battle at the same time.

"Hyper Fang." Ash calmly commands, as Raticate dashes towards Evelyn's Clefairy like a brown blur. The Normal/Fairy hybrid doesn't stand a chance, as the rodent clenches his fangs right around its neck. "Morgan, end this with Slam."

Said Dratini, who had been coiling around Robby's freshly evolved Beedrill in a powerful wrap, gives him an agreeing cry before brutally tossing the Bug type into a stalagmite. Both Clefairy and Beedril are knocked unconscious, giving Ash and his team another relatively easy victory.

'Sweet.' In total, he'd made 367 Dollars in a single battle. That was more than half the value he'd paid on Magikarp, though he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. 'That Leaf, though…'

Unlike him, who wanted to take his time travelling through Mt Moon to train for his battle against the Sisters, Leaf seemed to be in a hurry to reach Cerulean- and didn't even stay at the Pokémon Center for the night. That was kind of a good thing though, as Ash would be far more tempted to turn Magikarp into a delicious dish, had Leaf been there to taste it.

About two hours into the trip, they finally met the first swarm of Zubat. Led by a young Golbat, the swarm tried to engage him and his team in battle- though they quickly backed off once Himawari had them paralyzed with Stun Spore. 'Now, should I capture that Golbat?'

He knew the spores' effects wouldn't last for long, so he needed to make a fast choice. 'No, I'd rather not.' The boy decided with a sigh. If he included Magikarp, Ash already had four Pokémon on him- and he'd just gotten his first badge barely a week before! He needed to enhance his partners' skills first, before trying to add yet another Pokémon to the team. 'Better leave it alone then…'

As he walked deeper and deeper into the cave, Ash's mind eventually drifted to the two foreigners he'd met at Viridian: Veronica and Lucas. He hadn't heard of the former since their battle, though the latter had actually appeared on the news. Apparently, a trio of thugs tried to rob Viridian's Pokémon Center, only to be completely smashed by Lucas and a bell-like Pokémon called Bronzong.

Seeing the grumpy teenager on the TV actually made Ash even more eager to battle him. 'Sure, he's not as insufferable as Blue, but he **is** very rude.'

The rest of the day is spent battling trainers and wild Pokémon through the first two floors of the mountain, until it was finally time to make camp for the night. Checking the time on his Pokédex, Ash set up the reusable Dutch oven he'd bought back at Pewter in order to make dinner for his tired partners.

Assigning Raticate the first guarding turn, he leans against a stone and lets sleep finally take over him.

* * *

**Mt. Moon**

It is only three days into his walk, that Ash notices something is very, very wrong.

As boy and Raticate walk through the pitch-black darkness of the deepest parts of the mountain, they notice- much to their worrying- that both trainers and Wild Pokémon had completely disappeared.

"There's something rotten in the city of Snowbelle." Red tells his teammates, once he releases them for a short break. Quoting a famous play from Kalos, he meant there was something fishy- other than Magikarp, no pun intended- going on at Mt Moon. "We haven't seen a soul, human or Pokémon, in two days. There's something going on, so I'm keeping you guys out."

He would feel much safer with his team outside.

After a few more hours of silent walking, no other sound being made except that of Ash's feet, Raticate finally seems to have heard something. The mouse's ears twitch, as he bumps his head against the trainer's leg. "You found something, Raticate?" the boy whispers, barely loud enough for his Pokémon to hear.

The Normal type nods, before signaling to a small- nearly invisible- slit in the wall to the duo's left. Recalling the rest of his team, the boy follows Raticate through the slit into what seemed to be a hidden cave. It has an open ceiling, so Ash can actually see the starry night star above his head. 'Beautiful…'

Yet he doesn't have much time to admire it, as Raticate signs for him to follow through a rather large tunnel. 'I hear…voices?!'

That was the last thought to run through his mind, before the creature leapt up at him from the shadows. Falling over his belly under the assailant's weight, Ash tries to struggle but it's to no avail. The creature already got him. "_Raticate!_" he tries to scream, yet his voice doesn't come out- as if his vocal chords had been removed from him. "_Raticate! Help me!_"

The last thing he sees is a pair of bright blue eyes, shining like flashlights in the pitch-black darkness.

And then the world turns black.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**A/N: *sigh* Talk about a long one, even with half the chapter ready, it actually took me three days to turn it from a sketch into an actual part of the story.**

**Anyways, don't forget to give me your opinions at the reviews- the lack of them actually got me kind of disappointed.**

**That's it for now, peace out.**

* * *

**Trainer Card- Ash 'Red' Kétchum.**

**[Pokémon]**

**-Morgan _{Dratini};_**

**_-_Himawari ****_{Oddish};_**

**_-_Raticate ****_{Raticate};_**

**-Magikarp ****_{Magikarp};_**

* * *

**Listening to: Classical Violin, don't know which track though.**

**Doing: Chilling for the weekend.**

**Status: Bad, did terrible in the exams last week- I really need to study more for Med School.**

**Wildfurion**


End file.
